The other side
by Heart In The Shadows
Summary: the story of a Big Daddy before the BioShock games and during the second. This Big Daddy, however, is not mindless or emotionless. These factors gain him some unsual relationships as well as trouble!
1. Chapter 1

I finally found one! Who would have thought that there were so few vending machines in a huge city like Rapture? I was thirsty for three hours now, so this was a relief. I put in my dollar and an orange soda dropped in. I was about to reach in to get in, but I heard a loud, but low pitched, groan, a Big Daddy. Every citizen in Rapture knew to stay well out of the way of Big Daddies, but this hallway was large enough for two of them. I saw the huge tin man round the corner, a Bouncer. The many viewports, or eyes, were a cautious yellow, meaning he wasn't pissed, but he was ready for an attack. Then I saw her. A little girl, couldn't be more than seven years old, was riding on the back of his helmet. They stared at me for a full five seconds without moving. Suddenly, the tin man's eyes turned bright red, and he charged me, his drill spinning. I dove out of the way, but slammed into the wall. Before the Daddy could regain his footing, I held up my hands for him to see. In one hand I held my wallet; I hadn't put it back in my pocket. The little girl jumped down from his head and ran over to the machine, pointing to the grape flavored soda. I actually was able to work it out, the Little Sister, as they were called, had wanted a soda, but the Daddy was broke, so he tried to kill me for my wallet. The only thing that kept the Daddy from charging again was the fact that his Little Sister was dead center between us. I tried to resolve this peacefully, "Hey, little girl. Do you want a soda?" she smiled at me and nodded. I knew better than to interact with a Little Sister, especially when the Daddy was _right there_. I put my wallet on the ground, after retrieving a dollar for myself, and kicked it. It slid across the ground to the tin man's feet. He knelt down, not looking away from me, and drew a dollar. With every step towards the machine he took, I took a similar step backwards. It removed a dollar, put it into the machine, and pressed the grape button. As the little girl tried to retrieve her soda, the Big Daddy searched through my wallet. It let out a fair tempered groan and set the wallet on the ground. The little girl had gotten the bottle, but couldn't open it. When the tin man tried to open it, it shattered. With a roar of frustration, he picked up my wallet again and removed my last dollar. Please don't waste it this time. The Daddy hit the button, the girl retrieved the soda, but this time, the Daddy rolled the bottle across the floor to me. He emitted a low moan and pointed at the bottle, then me. Yeah, I got it. I slowly knelt down and opened the bottle. The little girl started walking towards me, but a growl from her protector stopped her. Slowly, he approached me with his hands raised above his head, almost like me. I fully extended my arm, waiting for him to take the beverage. He slowly took the bottle from me, but then shoved me onto the ground. It was clear that the only thing he wanted was to make sure the bottle didn't break. As the pair was about to leave to big guy turned to me and tossed something at me, my wallet. I snatched it out of the air and the little girl seamed to translate for me, "Daddy says thank you, he will not attack you." Without another word, or groan, they lumbered off. I couldn't wait to tell the guys at school about this.

"I can't believe it! There is no way you met one of those monsters and lived, especially over a soda!" Malcolm was ranting as usual, but he had a point about it being hard to believe, but as if the timing couldn't be any better, an alarm sounded. The alarm meant that a Big Daddy or Big sister, female versions of Big Daddies that were Little Sister at a time, had entered the building. The doors sealed shut and steel plating slid over them. It was a solid twenty minutes of silence, but then something hit the door and the glass shattered, but the plating held. Another blow, the plating dented. Who pissed this thing off so bad it _tracked_ them? Another blow and the plating gave way as a huge and heavy Bouncer walked in. He revved his drill, keeping everyone at bay. I didn't see a Little Sister with him, was that why he was so pissed? Wait, what's that in his hand? We were all pressed against the wall as far as we could. He slowly approached the wall me and my friends were pressed against. He shoved his helmet up close to inspect our faces. I had my eyes closed. If something was going to happen, I didn't want to see it. The thundering steps got louder and louder. They suddenly stopped, and as I opened my eyes, my heart almost stopped. Four inches from my face was the Daddy, but something was off. His visor was green, a friendly face gesture barely ever seen, yet alone directed at someone other than a Little Sister; it was never seen, EVER. Everyone stared at me and the tin man. The Daddy backed up a little and held out his hand. There were two dollars in his palm. He pressed his hand forward, wanting me to take it. I wasn't thinking when I responded, "Keep it. If your Little Sister needs a drink again, you already have money for it." the Daddy stood motionless for a whole minute, then put the money in his belt. When I thought it was over, the Daddy extended his arm slowly. His palm was sideways and his visor was still green, did he want to shake? With extreme hesitation, I took his hand. We shook as if we were old friends, the way Daddies were made, we could have been. Then as loudly as he entered, he left, and the warning was over. The rest of the class was spent staring at me, and the other classes were spent spreading the word.

When I got back to my apartment, I nearly had a heart attack. The door was smashed into splinters. I cautiously walked in, unaware of their presence until it was too late, "Hello, Donavan. How are you doing?" Seated at the dinner table were two Big Sisters. One kept her helmet on, a green glow in her circle of a visor, and the other was enjoying a cup of my Green Tea, my best stuff, "I didn't do anything, I swear on my life." I held up my hands again, same as last time I encountered one of these metal police. She laughed and stood up, I was slightly taller, "Oh, don't worry. You have no reason to be afraid of us. We've been watching you for some time now, including your run-ins with that Big Daddy and how well you handled the situations." I lowered my hands, but still cautious, "Then why are you here, besides a cup of my best Tea." She pushed a chair towards me, "Please, sit. We have something to talk about." I made a fresh pot of Green Tea and poured two cups and refilled the friendly one's cup. I offered a cup to the other, but politely shook her head. "Donavan, we at Ryan Industries think you would be perfect for a new breed of Big Daddy. We know the public has a negative view of them, but we guarantee you a peaceful existence as well as plenty of ADAM if you accept." I let that sink in as I drank my Tea. Me? A Daddy? Now that was a scary thought, "And what if I refuse?" the one with the helmet spoke, "You have every right to refuse, it is your option." I thought about the pros and cons of this decision, it wasn't worth it, "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I must decline your offer." As soon as I finished my sentence, they sprang at me, flipping the table, and grabbed my arms, "The other option is that we take you by force." I was heavy set guy, but their needles were as threatening as they were, no need to bury them in my chest. One of them made a comment about my parents, but I didn't catch it. Any mention of my parents drove me to an insane rage, and it showed. I flung the one with the helmet towards the window. It shattered and out she went. The other jabbed a needle into my neck, a sleeping drug? My rage kept me going, and I could see a metal hand gripping the window ceil. I could feel my body shutting down. I stumbled, limped, and then crawled over to the window. I was a heavy set guy, always was, and six foot six to boot. I grabbed the Big Sister's wrist just as she lost her grip. I was slammed into the wall and pieces of glass punctured my skin. The pain bought me several more seconds of consciousness. With the last of my strength, I flung her into the room and onto the bed, and then lost all senses, out like a light.

During the procedure, I awoke several times, but the one I remember was when they had at least a dozen syringes in my chest, "His body just won't accept them!" doctors were running back and forth, and a metal hand caressed my face. I turned my head over to find the Big Sister from before, the helmeted one. Seeing I was awake, she jolted backward a few feet. "Oh shit! Hurry, he's awake!" a doctor yelled. Three ran over and slipped a mask over my mouth, and I was out again.

"Omega is NOT ready for the protector program! He just sits there and takes the punishment, not even bothering to protect the replica." Dr. Suchong stressed. I was restrained against the wall as Suchong and Ryan talked in front of me. "What augmentations were rejected, Dr. Suchong?" the doctor was panicking, that much was obvious, "The Emotional Restraint serum and "Blank Mind" tonic." Ryan waltzed up and knocked on my helmet, "So, it can think for itself and feel more than rage, interesting to say the least. Tell me, how did you stumble across this subject?" Suchong was now sitting in a chair, "We were watching him ever since he saved a Little Sister from a rampaging Big Daddy. When the Big Sisters went to collect him, he flung one out the window, only to pull her back in before passing out." Did I really do all that? I couldn't remember much, except for the operation. Ryan waved a figure over, a Big Sister. I noticed the scorch marks and knew this was the one I was training with everyday, against my will. I pulled at my restraints, making the concrete crack at the top, but that was all I managed. The Big Sister had sprung back at the sight, always on edge. "It seems he still has a grudge against her." Suchong mused. Ryan waved over a Little Sister and a scientist. He asked the Big Sister to remove her helmet, she did. I don't know why, but the girl seemed very familiar and young. Her snow like face covered with smudges and dirt. Her bright yellow eyes constantly looking at everyone in fear, and her black hair hung to her shoulders. All in all, she was decent to look at. He reeled back his hand and smacked her so hard she fell to the ground. She rubbed the bright red mark on her cheek. I didn't like that. I tore at the restraints and this time they fell. I dropped onto the floor, about a foot drop, and pinned Ryan against the wall. Since I could only speak in whale song now, I used my own form of sign language. I raised my drill, pointed at the Big Sister, and then tapped my chest. "I see, she is yours to kill then." I dropped him and thudded heavily to where the girl lay on the ground, but I kicked something. I glanced down and saw her helmet. No, I wouldn't kill her; I didn't even like fighting her. The helmet gave her this blood thirsty murderer look, _that_ was what I hated. I knelt down and gripped it. My drill was gone now, stored away as the Alpha Series could do, I handed it out to her. She hesitated, thinking I was up to something, but seeing no evidence of such, accepted it. Once it was in place, I extended my hand, palm up. Again, she hesitated, but took it none the less. With a gentle pull, she was flung off the ground and onto her feet. She clearly hadn't expected the sudden air time, and braced herself on me. I heard a sound like a party popper going off and turned towards it. It was the scientist. On the ground, the Little Sister was crying, a mark on her face. Everything suddenly had a blood red tint, the room, the chairs, beds, Suchong, the scientist. I may not have protected the life sized dolls they wanted me to, but I damn sure wouldn't let harming a real one pass. The Big Sister stepped forward to confront him, but I was already charging and sent her into a wall. I scooped up the Little Sister, threw her onto my back, and revved my drill as it formed again. The scientist tried to run, but wasn't nearly fast enough. The drill tore through his stomach and went further still. I had him pinned against the wall and my drill met his spine. I withdrew my drill and rammed it through his skull, pinning the corpse to the wall. I turned towards the little girl, who had jumped off. She stared at me in fear. I took a step towards her, but she backed up to the wall. I knelt down in front of her; the mark was almost gone now. I let a sigh of relief escape my mouth, she was alright. I caressed her cheek as gently as I could, trying to comfort her. When it was clear that wouldn't do anything, I went and pulled the Big Sister out of the wall, she also stared at me. Ryan had an amused grin on his face, "Not ready for the protector program, huh? Dr. Suchong, I believe this fine young man could be the _definition_ of it."

The Big Sister seemed to frequently visit nowadays. During one of our sparring sessions, she leapt into the air and came down on my helmet. I smacked her with the drill, sending her flying. She rebound off the wall and barreled into me. The force of her impact made me stumble backwards and into a hole. There was a rebar sticking out of a pile of rubble. It impaled my shoulder on impact and blood pooled around the wound. Our goals were to leave each other alive, to see how well we could fight. She jumped down to help me up, but froze in her tracks and stared at my wound. I uttered a grunt of annoyance to get her attention, but she stood there. She then started shaking, like she was having a nervous breakdown. I groaned in concern, ignoring the piece of metal sticking through my shoulder. Sometimes it was like both Big and Little Sisters could understand a Daddy, other times they shut us out completely. With a great amount of effort, I stood up, leaving the rebar in the ground and soaked in my blood. She had now curled into a ball in the corner, like she was scared. I looked around and saw a black cloth sticking out of the rubble. Black was perfect for what I needed. I tied the cloth around the wound after applying medical aid and sat next to her. She was leaning against a window, still in a ball and scared. I had never seen a Big Sister like this, especially her. I could always tell if it was her because she had an indent in her midsection from when we first met after I woke up from the operation. Her chest was heaving, her head was frantically looking around, and she was shaking like crazy. I placed a hand on her shoulder, damn she was shaking. She snapped her head to me, her visor a bright yellow. While her eyes were on me, I walked to the rebar, picked it up, and bent it in half. I then tossed it aside and flexed. It was my best way to say "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." I offered my hand and at this point in time we were so used to helping each other up that there was no hesitation, she grabbed it. She was still shaking and when I got her to her feet, she lost her footing five times. On the sixth time, she clung to me just to stand. I was getting irritated, so I just picked her up in both arms. I looked around and learned there was stairwell leading to the floor we were on before. I walked to the supervisor, who greeted us before he saw us, "Hey, you two done already? Who won this time?" I shoved him into the wall with my shoulder, the red tint now returning. I growled and pressed him harder, shaking the Big Sister gently. "I see." He stepped aside after I released him and I kicked the metal door off the frame. I placed her on the nearest gurney and pushed it one handed to a doctor, who examined her without her helmet. He was uncomfortable to be working on one killing machine while another loomed over him, "It seems she is in a state of shock, probably to an unfamiliar sight or fear." Fear? What the hell for? "I'll need to examine her more closely to figure out the details, could you step out for a second or two?" I looked to the Big Sister for support, but she nodded. I lumbered away and waited right across the hall, waiting for the door to open. "Well, look who it is." Alright, now I _know_ that those two Big Sisters had something to do with me. One had no helmet, her tan skin and bright eyes complimented her red hair. How she had tan skin down here, I'll never know. The door opened and The Big Sister I had taken here walked out, her helmet under her arm. The three stared at each other in disbelief, "Alexis?" the one they called 'Alexis' had a quiet voice, "Hi Jessica." Jessica pinned Alexis against the wall by her neck. The one with the helmet just stared, but I rose to my feet and stopped mere inches from them, growling and seeing red. Alexis wasn't much, but she was the closest thing to a friend I had, I wouldn't let someone hurt her, "Shut it, tin man! I still owe this bitch!" That did it. I stopped growling and swung my drill, connecting with her chest, and sent her flying into the wall. I must have hit her harder than I thought because a trickle of blood came from her mouth. Her eyes stared at me in disbelief, "He shouldn't be able to do that! He shouldn't care what we do!" in a fit of rage, I roared so loud that scalpels fell off tables, gurneys shook, and doctors flooded the hall. Dr. Suchong wondered in between us, "Well, Jessica and Heather. Have you two come to pick a fight with my best creation so far, or just to make life hell?" Jessica, still stuck in the wall, was furious, "Why was he able to hit me for trying to get some payback?" Suchong just laughed as if she was a clown stuck in the wall, "My dear, his body rejected both Emotional Restraint and Blank Mind. Basically, he is a normal, 17 year old man, but in a giant metal suit. His body isn't even mangled much." Her frustration had turned to fascination in a record of three seconds. Mine, however, would not wear off so easily. "Tell me, Omega, if you can, why did you break their squabble?" I let out a grunt, my "none of your business" expression. The doctor who had examined Alexis walked up to me and gestured for me to kneel to his level. I did so and he whispered into my helmet, "The reason Alexis freaked out is because she is scared of large quantities of blood." As if on cue, the whole city shook. The PA system activated, "ATTENTION: ALL BIG DADDYIES AND BIG SISTERS ARE TO REPORT TO ATLANTIC EXPRESS IMMEDIATELY!" we ran to the nearest train, I left most in the dust my boots emitted. I ran into the train and nearly flipped it. The Big Sisters followed and two Bouncer Big Daddies piled in as well. I slammed the lever forward and sat down next to the control panel. I couldn't sleep, most Big Daddies were insomniac, but the Big Sisters were allowed to sleep. This was proven by the fact Alexis was leaning on my arm. Her helmet was still under her arm. I slowly removed it and secured it to her head. "Why do you care?" I looked across the car to see Heather, her visor a greenish yellow. I let out a long, whale like moan. What I had tried to say was, "She was a Little Sister once, and she has been kind since I awoke." To my utter amazement she responded, "I see, but I was there when this happened to you. Remember that." I was never one to be asking questions, why start now? A few minutes later, we arrived at the station. I shook Alexis and her pheromones suggested she was embarrassed to me leaning against me, but I couldn't tell. We all piled out into a crowd of at least 70 Big Sisters and 198 Big Daddies. Andrew Ryan and Subject Delta, another Alpha Series, were there to greet us. Ryan shook hands with the Big Sisters, me and Delta bumped drills, our usual greeting. When standing side by side, no one could tell the difference between us, except for height, but only by three inches. Another way was that Suchong had painted the letters DS on my left hand for some reason. Ryan walked up to a microphone, "I have called you all here because we have a big problem. A spliced up man has taken everyone in Atlantic express hostage with explosives. I need you all to do what is necessary and kill him, at all costs." I didn't need another reason other than he had hostages. Delta and I walked to the door, "It appears we have our first strike team, Omega and Delta." Delta tensed up and readied his drill, facing the crowd. Two Big Sisters stepped forward. I could tell by their pheromone signature that they were Alexis and Jessica. I placed a hand in front of Delta, they were OK. He got the idea and calmed down. "Oh, and their accompanied by two Big Sisters, excellent." We got ready, but someone placed a huge gloved hand on my shoulder. I turned to find a Rosie offering me a Rivet Gun. This was also rare, so I figured that Ryan had given a telepathic order for someone to hand me and Delta a gun, as he also grabbed one. I silently promised I would return it, even though he didn't know. We opened the door and stepped in. there was multiple paths to take, Alexis stepped forward, "We should split into teams. Me and Omega go right while Jessica and Delta go left." Her quiet voice just begged challenge from Jessica, "Whoa, why do you get to do with Omega? I wanted to have a talk with him." I tried to cut in, but they cast me the evil eye, Delta just shrugged. "I should go with him because you don't even know his name!" I lunged forward and grabbed Jessica's shoulder, my visor a yellowish red. "Yeah, we've met before. You're name isn't Omega, its Donavan. Donavan Santiago. The reason I know this is because you threw Heather out a window. I had to figure out who you were because a Big Daddy candidate throwing a Big Sister out a window for no reason is quite aggressive, even for you." I didn't remember anything like that, but it was all I had to go on. They started arguing again, so I growled to get their attention. I pointed to both of them, then to the left. I gestured to Delta and me and pointed right. "No, you may need our skills. We will come up with something." By the time they come up with something, the splicer would kill himself out of boredom; I need to speed this up. I grabbed the both of them and threw them to the left. When they got up, I grunted in frustration and pointed to the left. They said nothing, just stared at me, and I walked to the right, waving Delta to follow. True we weren't stealthy; you could hear us about ten yards away, so we pulled the Mindless Daddy technique. It was where we wandered around banging on random vents and moving on. We knew all the Little Sisters were in the splicer's grasp, so we weren't expecting one to pop out of them. Delta gave a sharp grunt to get my attention. I turned to see a Little One, another name for Little Sisters, sitting on his shoulder. We heard shrieks that pierced our skull, "Big Sister is in trouble!" the Little One yelled. I motioned for Delta to keep the girl safe while I went on ahead, he would catch up later. A few rooms and hallways further up, I saw a group of people and Little Sisters tied up in the corner, shaking. I recognized a few of them, teenagers, a boy and two girls, but I couldn't place where I knew them from, it was driving me nuts. I placed this in the back of my mind and peaked around the corner. There was the splicer; a revolver was pointed at someone in front of him, Jessica. How they had been caught, I'd never know. Jessica was on her knees and the gun was pointed at her head. Alexis was across the room, pondering what to do. I don't know how I managed it, but I was able to move silently right behind him. "Move and I'll fucking kill the bitch!" the man was yelling. I grabbed him and spun him around. When he fired, he missed Jessica and hit my chest plate, but it didn't go through. I shoved Jessica with me foot to get her out of the way and close lined the splicer. He fired a few more shots and the dinged off my helmet, but one tore through my stomach, I ignored the pain. I drove my fist into his jaw, I felt it shatter. He fired his last shot and caught me in the hand, but it fell to the ground. I laughed, but it sounded like a series of grunts, and brought my gun down on his skull. I helped Jessica up, but she had bruises covering her face. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her helmet, she never wore it. I threw her onto my back, despite her protests, and went to the hostages. It turned out they were only crowded around the explosives and not strapped to them, which made this much easier. I used the Rivet Gun to cut them all loose. The Little Sisters hung on all on my limbs and even my helmet. The people gave me nervous smiles, but the three I thought I recognized slowly walked up to me, "I guess Big Daddies aren't all bad." said the red headed girl. The one with the purple haired one got right in my visor. I'm serious, her hair was bright purple. "You think Don could be one of these guys?" before she could get her answer, Delta called me over with a droning moan. I tried to remove Jessica, but she hung on to my neck, "No way, you put me here and I'm not leaving, big man." Teenagers, always a pain in the ass. Delta and I shook hands on a job well done. By this time, Ryan's security personnel were swarming the place, questioning people, assessing wounds, that sort of thing. All the Big Daddies and Sisters had returned to their posts, but we had to wait for a train. Me and Delta had to sit on different benches so we wouldn't break them. Heaving at least 250 pounds of metal plus what we each weighed was enough to make the ground vibrate, so sitting on the same bench is unthinkable. The Big Sisters' suits were way lighter as were they in general, so the both sat with me. Delta didn't seem to mind the attention I got, but I knew he wasn't a mindless Daddy. He was like me, able to think, to feel. I looked around and saw it was December 20th. Damn, time went fast. People were going crazy buying thing they didn't need and hiding them from other people, but for what? I would have to look into this soon. Jessica jabbed me in my bullet wound. With a grunt of pain, I jerked her arm back, she held a bloody bullet, "I know that wasn't the best touch, but I suppose we're even now." I gave a groan, "you had no reason to owe me anything, I owed you for my name." is what I meant, but she showed no acknowledgement in understanding me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but I could always rest my eyes. The train came after thirty minutes. I picked up the sleeping Big Sisters and we entered the train. I was surprised to find Heather driving. When we were situated and the train was moving I sat across from her, "Can you explain why everyone was acting like they stole something?" again, she understood me, "A holiday called Christmas is coming up in five days. It's when you give presents to others as a surprise." I thought about this, but another question came up, "How do we celebrate? Do we get a day off or something?" she giggled at that, "No, Big Daddies don't celebrate it. They don't even know it exists, except for you and maybe Delta." That one stung a bit, but I tried to show it didn't bother me, "Do Big Sisters celebrate it? You at least should, given all the work a Big Sister does." Her visor turned a yellowish green, almost unnoticeable, "We usually pin our jobs on a Big Daddy of our choosing and relax for the morning, and then we're allowed to wander the city without armor in the afternoon." I leaned back, wondering who she would pick for her jobs, "Good, you deserve it. They do too." I groaned, gesturing toward the sleeping girls in metal. I had sat them next to Delta and he looked uncomfortable as Alexis leaned against him.

The next morning, I was constantly thinking about this Christmas thing. After the daily tests, I grabbed a notebook and pen and walked up to Dr. Suchong. I tapped his shoulder and showed him what I wrote. "Hmm, I believe we can work something out." The note asked if I could earn some money from jobs around Rapture. Suchong ended up testing his Plasmid Daddy project on me and Delta, but Delta already had his by the time I got there. He was very dizzy and lightning engulfed his left arm. I'm not going to describe what it felt like, but it threw my metal ass to the ground and I lifted everything that wasn't riveted in place… with my mind. For participating and surviving his tests, Delta and I received $150 each, more than enough. Suchong allowed me to skip combat sessions today, hopefully Alexis would understand.

The days flew by and before I knew it, the 24th came. Delta wandered into the Daddy Barracks with a small girl on his helmet, a Little Sister! He showed me a note from Gil Alexander, the true hand behind the Daddies. It said that the Little Sister was Eleanor Lamb and that he had been assigned as her protector, getting him out of the Big Sisters' choices for pinning their work on us. I congratulated him and handed him a box I had bought the day before. Eleanor opened the box and took out what I had bought him at a Gatherer's Garden, the Decoy plasmid. He uttered a moan of appreciation and wandered off. Thirty minutes went by until Gil himself walked in, "Good news, Omega! You have been chosen by three Big Sisters to do their duties for tomorrow. Here are their schedules." He handed me three pieces of paper. The names brought a mix of surprise and misery. It was Heather, Alexis, and Jessica. All three had assigned me with their jobs. Their first jobs were to patrol the city until noon. Nothing happened, but I used this time to purchase a few items. A small doll for Delta to give Eleanor, a box of Green Tea for Jessica, (god knows why) but something was nagging me. I didn't know enough about Heather and Alexis to get them anything. Alexis seemed cut off from the other Big Sisters, so I got her a doll as well, in case she needed a friend. I couldn't think of anything for Heather, so I bought an envelope and put $60 in it as well as a note. A Big Daddy walking out of a store with colorful boxes handing on his belt was rather odd, but no one questioned a metal monster about what he carried. When noon came, I was walking back to the train station. As the train opened, at least ten girls in long white nightgowns stepped out. I assumed they were the Sisters without armor and scanned their faces. I found Alexis and stopped her with my hand, scaring her half to death. I handed her the present with her name on the wrapping paper. Once she had a hold of it, I lumbered into the train, rocking it slightly. I was about to close the door when I heard light, calm breathing. In the back of the car, two Sisters had fallen asleep against each other. I recognized Jessica and I assumed the other was Heather. I shook them awake. Jessica was out like a spent light bulb, but Heather woke up, "What? Are we there already?" her blond hair hung over one eye and reached the base of her neck. Her skin was so pale that she seemed like an attractive ghost. I carried them out to the bench and placed their gifts in their hands. "Christmas present" I groaned. Heather was now fully awake and observing where she was before noticing what I had given them. That makes three down, one to go.

End of Chapter 1

HITS: **please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

HITS: So sorry for the large gap between posts, I completely forgot I had this one. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Cheers guys!

Why the hell was this girl following me? It's December 26th at about five in the morning and the girl with weird hair from the hostage situation was walking half a yard behind me… for the past hour! I know I shouldn't care, but this was really irritating. I had finished the jobs I was given for the Christmas thing and I was trying to go back to the barracks. I could hear her heels clicking against the stone floor right behind my thunderous stomps. Okay, I won't be able to handle being followed much longer. I stopped on the spot and turned around to face her. I didn't want to scare her away, but if need be then I will. As soon as I saw her face, she shoved a notepad and pen into my chest. Her hands flew forward so fast they hit my armor and I was grateful I wasn't one of the Daddies that go crazy if you touch them, she would be dead if I was. "Can you understand me?" she asked. I did what I could to nod, but a huge diving suit makes everything a bit harder. I took the notepad and pen and jotted down the first thing on my mind. _What's with your hair?_ Her look of hopefulness quickly turned to one of disappointment, "I guess you're not Don, or else you would remember that I dyed it." I could barely remember what I did yesterday morning, how was I supposed to remember her dying it? _Who are you and what Don are you talking about?_ Writing on a notepad was getting old fast, but what can I do? She pointed to a nearby bench and walked over to it. She sat down on the end and patted the space next to her. I knew I would shatter the feeble piece of woodwork and instead sat on the floor beside her. My back was pressed against the wall so I could get up later. If someone fell down onto their back in these suits, good luck getting up. I looked at her until she started to speak, "I went to school with a guy named Donavan Santiago, but he recently disappeared for no reason. We went to his apartment, but everything was destroyed and his favorite drink was spilled everywhere. We were thinking he was dead, but then you saved those people and us from the idiot with a gun. I don't know, I guess we got our hopes up for nothing. I wrote furiously into the notepad. _ I wouldn't say it was for nothing. After all, you did find him._ She looked at me in confusion and I held up my left hand so she could see the letters. She sat there with her mouth hanging open, so I wrote in the notepad once more. _I remember nothing before becoming a Big Daddy, but for what it's worth I appreciate your concern._ I moved my hand under her jaw and gently closed it as I put the notepad and pen on her lap. I was walking towards the train station feeling rather satisfied that she had stopped following my, "I'm Erica." I turned to see the girl was once again following me. She was running up to me, but was tripped by some small rubble. I held out my massive hand just as she fell into it. Rapture was a complete hazard these days. Bits and pieces everywhere, leaks, destroyed tunnels. I'm surprised the whole city wasn't collapsed on us yet. I set her on her feet and continued to the train, avoiding anymore interruptions.

I could hear shouts coming from the training area me and Alexis use, females. I barely poked my head around the corner to see Jessica and Alexis going at it. Alexis never could get a word in, she was far too quiet. They both wore their suits and it looked like they both took a hellish beating. I managed to sneak closer and hide behind one of the many massive pillars. I could hear Jessica going off the handle, "Why are you even a Big Sister in the first place? You're as shy as a three year old and you have a job that involves killing, but you're afraid of blood!" I couldn't make out what Alexis mumbled, but it drove Jessica into a homicidal tantrum. I heard a scream of rage and a metal-on-metal impact. I looked just in time to see Alexis airborne and flying towards the window. I charged until I slammed into the wall under it and focused hard on her suit. I could feel my mind breaking, but I didn't hear a shattering sound or water rushing in. I had closed my eyes to do so, but when I opened them, Alexis was floating above me, rotating slightly as she panicked. I realized I was holding my breath and released it. I lowered her as slowly as I could, but holding her in the air was giving me a splitting migraine. My mind gave and she fell down. I extended my arms at the last second, but the impact drove me to my knees. Now that I wasn't doing anything, I took in my surroundings. The familiar hole in the floor, large stones from destroyed pillars, a decimated shooting target, and one pissed off teenager. I set Alexis on the ground and slid her behind me as I got my right foot planted on the ground, keeping my left knee on the stone floor. I hunched my shoulders and held my left arm sideways out in front of my chest, reading my now present drill in my other hand. I noticed the familiar red tint and uttered a low groan, "Back off." She either didn't hear me or didn't give a damn because she charged. It was a blind rage similar to those of a Big Daddy, but that had lead to the deaths of many of them. I noticed a tight grip on my left forearm, but ignored it as I smashed Jessica aside. Her armor took most of the impact, but the fact she didn't wear a helmet led to her nose bleeding. I took two seconds to glance at what was latched to my arm, Alexis. I could see fear reflected in her eyes and every sharp move Jessica made caused her to flinch. I wonder what the story between the two of them was. I scream of frustration drew my attention, "Why do you keep protecting her? Restraint of not she kicks your metal ass everyday in this very room! If you get in the way of this, they're gonna be looking for a replacement Omega. Believe it or not, you are _very_ east to replace." I reached behind me and hid Alexis from view with my hulking arm as I roared in defiance. The roar itself was enough to make my own ears ring, but lack of breath caused me to shake and in turn vibrated the floor. The two of us stood there ready to draw blood in a millisecond, but she then straightened up and called out, "Okay guys, I think you did your test, now call off your guard dog." I didn't move an inch and kept her in my gaze. She waited for a few seconds before glaring at me, "They didn't send you, you came here for her. Now tell me, why her? It could have been a Little Sister or some chick in another part of the city, but it just had to be Alexis."

I didn't make a sound, I couldn't. I made calm down gesture and it sort of worked. Jessica's shoulders slouched down and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. I was going to counter her little fit with one of my own, so long I don't believe what I groan, "Why should I be forced to deal with this? You caused my current lifelong problem. I have a slight distaste for Heather for helping you, but most problems since were caused by you and your fight with Alexis. I have no problems with her, so if you fight her then you fight me. Now answer my question, do you want to die?" I wasn't sure if she heard the series of groans that made my slow and short rant, but it felt good to say it, too well. The red tint lightened slightly at the look on her face. It was pure shock and it brought a rare smile to my hidden face. "How did you know I did it?" Wait, what? I locked her in my burning gaze, "I didn't, I took a wild guess. It makes sense, how else would you know my actual name?" she slammed her armored hand against her bare forehead, causing a small line of blood to drip down. I instantly calmed down as she spoke, "Fine, I'll stop tormenting Alexis, you win." Her pheromones suggested she was telling the truth, but I didn't dare leave Alexis in the open. I slowly dragged her around to my front so I could keep an eye on both of them and unhooked the small medical pack from my belt. I cracked it open between my thumb and middle finger and removed some wound cleaner with some bandages. Alexis had a nasty gash across her head and a few cuts on her cheeks and neck. She started to squirm and couldn't stay still long enough for me to help her. I gently picked her up and carried her to an old stone bench. I had taken a good chip out of it with my head a few days ago, but it was still stable enough for me. I sat at an angle and set Alexis across my lap with her head resting against my lower shoulder. I barely touched her eyelids as I ran a hand over them, closing her eyes. I kept her fear of blood in mind and tried to make it so she wouldn't see as much. She winced every time I cleaned a wound and relaxed with every bandage placed. It took a few minutes and I could see Jessica staring directly at me out of the corner of my eye, as if I wouldn't keep her in view. When I was finished, I tossed the empty container and allowed Alexis to relax a bit.

She repositioned herself so she was lying against my chest and it looked like she was trying to get as close as possible. Something between her waist and my leg moved every time she got comfortable. I leaned forward, careful not to move her, and stared at the familiar toy. Although she had received it mere hours ago, she had already hung the doll I had bought her on her suit's belt. I unhooked it and she shot up as if I had electrocuted her, nearly head butting me. Before she could do anything I pressed the small stuffed toy into her arms. I was glad she liked it, but she gripped it like a lifeline. I sat there for ten minutes, not moving, not letting Jessica out of my sight. We could hear some kind of party going on as it echoed through the empty halls. It was rather peaceful and I managed to slouch against the wall, but then Jessica sat next to me on the bench. My drill formed once more out of nowhere, I would love to know how it did that, and put the tip to her skull as soon as her ass hit the stone. "Relax big guy, I'm not gonna go nuts again." She stared at Alexis, then me, and back to Alexis, "You know if you were an actual dad, you'd be pretty good at it." I wonder if Delta had to deal with this crap. The party must have been close because we heard a man loud surprised gasp and a few glasses shattering on the floor. I could have sworn I heard a little girl scream for her daddy, but it was too far off to be sure. Around a minute passed before we all heard something we really didn't expect to, a gunshot. Alexis had never gone to sleep and now jumped off my lap as I stood. We sprinted as fast as humanly possible and then some until we could see the light from the party. We charged down a hallway, up some stairs, through the party, and down another hallway. I stopped them and looked over the nearby balcony. There were three corpses and a giant figure, one that if you stood up, would be three inches shorter than me. Alexis came to see what I was looking at, "There's a stairwell at the other end of this hall." I took a shortcut and jumped clear over the railing, my foot smashing the chest cavity of a grey clothed corpse. Its head seemed to be smashed beyond recognition and was nothing more than a bloody puddle. Another corpse had a large hole in its chest and the last one looked like it had a broken spine. I could smell an extremely odd chemical in the air, but couldn't place it. The Big Sisters ran to meet me, but stopped, "Hypnotizing plasmid!" I looked to see where one of them was pointing and rolled the giant onto its back. Something small and golden fell from its right hand, a smoking pistol. I saw the green stain on its chest and knew that was the plasmid. Someone had made him shoot himself. I saw the helmet on the ground and prayed it was a Rosie, but when I picked it up I knew exactly who this poor man was, Delta.

It was a few hours ago that I had found Delta's corpse, raising many questions and some irrelevant ones as well. I was a man among zombies now. I had seen five Big Sisters taking care of the situation. How many of them were there? Then again, how many of _us_ are there in Rapture? I was rather curious about our origins now, maybe Heather would know. I sat in the medical area right outside our training area, holding my helmeted head in my hands. I heard several clicks of heels coming up to me as well as metal hitting the pavement, "Omega, this girl says she knows you. Do you want us to get rid of her?" I looked up to see Erica, Alexis, Jessica, and Heather. I stood up quickly and grabbed Heather's arm, pulling her away from the group. I asked if she knew who killed Delta, but she had no clue. One down, about seven more to go. "How many Big Sisters are there? I have seen several walking around." I groaned. She waved for me to follow her, so I did. We sat on a metal bench and she removed her helmet, "There are about 70 of us. There are far more Big Daddies than us because we are a recent experiment that Gil Alexander suggested to Ryan." Bullshit, you don't get 70 experiments recently. I told her this, but she countered by saying that the Alpha Series are just as recent. There weren't 70 of us, but there were a good few. I guess it was a good argument. "How did the Big Sisters come about?" She looked down and moved away an inch, "I really don't want to talk about this anymore, but can I ask you something?" I nodded and she moved closer again, "Do you remember having a bad temper?" I shook my head and a smile spread across her face. She waved Erica over and all three came after her. I realized Erica had a few black and white photos. She held the stack out, but didn't let me take them. The first one was of two guys and two girls standing in front of a large pool. I recognized Erica even with her hair pulled back, but the others were complete strangers. The other girl had lighter skin than Erica, I know that much, as well as darker hair. The shorter of the men was a skinny bastard that looked like he couldn't even hold up the girl in front of him, but he did and it seemed he was having no trouble. The other was a large and heavy set man with short black hair. He was at least six feet tall and he had such a serious look on his face that I thought he was crapping himself. The shorter man looked like a weak guy in general, but this one was a basic outline of a Big Daddy without armor. His skin was the darkest of them, but not too dark. He must have had a good tan and his large arms were crossed over his chest. This guy must have run laps around Rapture daily; he was the picture of health. His eyes looked furious that he was in the picture to begin with, must suck to be that guy. Erica's finger pointed to the large man, "That used to be you. Someone gave us some trouble and you sent him to the medical ward, so you were pretty mad the whole day." Oh, so the guy with the stick up his ass was me, fantastic.

The next few pictures were the same, all of us doing something fun with an "I need to shit so badly" look on my face. It was rather comical to see, but then the final picture. I was in a pile of rubble with a small girl in my arms. The other man had his elbow planted on my head as the other two were seeing if I was okay, that or they were laughing. I could have sworn I saw a giant drill poking out through the rubble, not good. Heather jabbed her finger into the photograph, "I remember this! This was that rampaging Big Daddy about a month ago." She must have noticed that I cocked my head to the side slightly, "You don't remember saving that girl, do you? It doesn't matter, the main thing is you saved a few lives there and tricked it into knocking down a pillar onto itself. You managed to kill a Big Daddy without touching it." I wasn't sure I did the touching; a large dark spot on my right arm was slightly hidden behind the man. I pointed to it, but no one saw what I was poking. Erica withdrew the pictures, "I just thought maybe these photos would help you remember something, but I guess becoming a Big Daddy is like a new slate." I wasn't so sure about that because I had a funny feeling in the dead center of my skull. Jessica jerked a picture out of her hands and looked back and forth between it and me, "Wow, you were looking just as good as the last time I saw your face." Was something biting my face? Heather leaned over as Jessica showed her, "That's a good point. How did you not have a girlfriend?" Did my visor just fog up? I tried to wipe it clean, but it fogged up on the _inside_. I had never taken off my helmet, neither did Delta for that matter, and to be honest I didn't want to. There were too many people and I had heard Big Daddies suffer severe scaring during the process. I couldn't see anything but white and it was clear I couldn't go somewhere without slamming through the wall. I undid the latches and jerked the helmet to the side, causing air to flood in with a loud hiss. I hesitated before lifting it slowly and met the stares of every single person in the medical area, except Heather. She reached for something and held a small rag for me, "Fogged visor? Yeah, I know how that is. Hey guys, how about you stop staring at him?" It was clear she had major authority among most Big Sisters as they all turned away, even the doctors and Suchong turned away. Maybe I should take lessons from her or something. I took the rag and reached inside the large piece of metal, clearing the visor. I put my helmet back on and secured the latches. When I heard the helmet seal the air inside, I tapped Heather on the shoulder and returned the rag, "Alright, you can look now. Oh and Omega, you look very nice in that suit." Son of a bitch, my visor fogged up again. It actually cleared itself this time, thankfully. Jessica stood in front of me, "So I guess you're the face of the Big Daddies now. It's nice to know there's something behind that hunk of metal." I heard stifled laughter and we all looked at Erica, "Oh wow, I can't believe three Big Sisters are hitting on a Big Daddy. Why don't you just marry him or something?" If this kid makes my life hell I'm gonna decorate Rapture with her organs! Jessica laughed, Heather did nothing, but Alexis fixed Heather with a look I _really_ didn't like. I stood up and walked away before things escalated, why couldn't I move faster? I heard something like denting metal and Heather raised her voice, "Enough, both of you." I went for a two hour walk around Pauper's Drop before heading back for the training session, but when I got there I found Gil Alexander waiting for me, "Ah Omega, I was hoping I would get the chance to talk to you." He was in a black suit and smoking a cigarette as he paced back and forth. "Please, do come in."

I didn't realize I was standing in the doorway and stepped inside, letting the door close. I would occasionally find puddles of water in the training area, but I usually disregarded it. I stood quietly as I listened to him speak, "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend Delta, but things have to be done. Ryan and Sofia are debating even now and Rapture holds Sofia in higher respect than that poor bastard. She _will_ come to power here and I wish to remain on her good side when she does. It's a shame you had such an influence on those around you and I think you know who I'm talking about. For me to be on Sofia's good side, I promised to get rid of a certain problem for her. You see, she has the power to make Rapture rip itself to pieces and be rebuilt to her desire. I hope you understand politics or this will seem quite cruel." He walked to the door a few feet away and I finally noticed the large red barrels of fuel near the doors and pillars. This immediately drew my attention to the puddle I was standing in, oil. I glared at Gil, knowing what he intended, and tried to charge him. As soon as I took a step, he threw his cigarette into the puddle, lighting it ablaze. The oil burst into flames, I caught on fire, and finally the barrels detonated. I was thrown through the air and slid across the floor to the hole in the ground. I looked along the path I had made with my charred body and saw dark streams of red, right before I fell down the hole, and the world went black.

End of Chapter 2

HITS: I tried to add more descriptions to this one, but my Xbox turned into a mix of metal and plastic shit with wires. I tried to resort to YouTube, but they never explored every corner or kept looking at the floor and molesting corpses, so I couldn't use that. My new Xbox should be ready by the time I write the new chapter, so prepare for questions to be answered! (If you're still into this story. If not, why are you reading this?)

It helps my inspiration if you review!


	3. Chapter 3

HITS: If anyone cares where the hell I was, I was writing this chapter a few months ago when my computer crapped out. (PXE-Media Error) I didn't want to buy a new one, but I had no choice. I still have my old one with the original chapter which is a lot different than this one. If anyone can tell me how to fix the damn thing, I'll give you that chapter instead. Anyway, I have one last complaint. Think about this. You can view the sight from your phone, read stories from your phone, and PM people with questions from your phone. I know it's rare when someone wants to upload from their phone, but give me the option damn it! Sorry, just raging from all the technical crap I had to deal with. Shout out to the one person to actually ask what was going on. I won't say the name because I'm not sure I should, but that's why you're reading this now and not another two months from now. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Have you ever woken up one day and go "Oh dear god, did I swallow a grenade?" Well I did, just now in fact. My head was in a puddle, but I could hear a gruff voice, "Look son, you can't let death win. I won't be able to look after you anymore. If death every comes for you, what do you do?" As I rose groggily to my feet, I heard a younger voice, "Put a bullet in his head." I looked up and found two white figures, one lying impaled on a bloody pipe in the rubble with the other standing over him. The figure that was impaled was a man that looked in his late sixties with a short beard. He looked to be an Engineer or Mechanic judging from his clothes. The other figure looked like a teenager with short hair. His build was impressive, even by normal human standards. It kinda looked like the back of his shirt was ripped, but the figures glowed so brightly I could barely tell what they were wearing. The older one started to laugh before coughing violently, "I'll be waiting with your mother. Don't get killed, we need some alone time up there." The younger one seemed to break down slightly, "Shut it, dad. It's just wrong for someone your age to say that." The old one laughed again, coughed violently, and stopped moving. I braced myself on a near wall and watched as the two figures faded into nothing. I stood there like anyone would do and asked myself a question, "What the hell did I smoke last night?" Wait, that was a good question. Where was I last night? The room was small and a Vita- Chamber was buzzing behind me. The room had one major attraction on the far wall; the word _run_ was burned into the stone. The smoke coming from the letters suggested it was recent. I knew Rapture was in a sorry state, but this took the cake, the booze, and the rent! The window was cracked and leaking steadily, a glowing red pipe was showing through a crevice in the floor. Five corpses littered the room, all Splicers. Alright there was a shiny vent, I'll give it that. This was the one room in Rapture that made my squirm in my suit. Well, the rest of Rapture should help put me at ease. My helmet's radio blared with static, "Unknown frequency, identify yourself." I was still half dead/half hung over, so I was a bit of a smartass, "Careful, keep demanding like that and you might drop your false authority." I knew the woman on the other end would hear nothing but groans. A perk of being a Bid Daddy is that as long as you made it look like you agreed, you could tell someone to go fuck themselves and they would say something like, "Very good, off you go." It was a good laugh now and again, but it gets boring not being able to have a two sided conversation. Hang on, where's Heather? Alexis and Jessica are probably off fighting somewhere, but I usually knew where Heather was. I had a bad feeling in my stomach about all this. My brain suddenly formed a few very good questions. Why was I here? What happened? What did I smoke to see those white figures? Where were the Big Sisters? And what's that noise? It sounded like a puppy running across the floor slowly or like a kid. Oh crap, if a Little Sister was in this kind of environment it could mean trouble with the Big Sisters. My radio blared again, "Protector, stay where you are. A Big Sister is coming to verify your model and role." Oh no, my smartass disease is acting up again, "Yeah, because it's _so_ hard to get off your ass and do it yourself." Let me put this down on my mental scoreboard: two for me, zero for moron on the radio. The radio was still active and I heard something…odd. "Hey, go find this smart ass. Don't hesitate to rip his mouth off." In the background I heard an under used giggle, "I don't know, Miranda. I kinda like his attitude." The one called Miranda spoke in an annoyed tone, "Just hurry up, he's moving fast." Of course I'm moving fast! You just sent a Big Sister that may or may not rip me apart. To make it all worse, she could understand me. I guess I should clear that mental scoreboard. This Miranda had to be a Big Sister, but since when do they actually monitor radio channels? Come to think of it, I don't even remember turning my radio on. I was moving like a motorized battering ram and only stopped when my momentum slammed into a _huge_ man. Good news, the railing I threw us through wasn't high enough to hurt too badly. Bad news, having a Big Daddy land on top of you from any height would tick you off. I jumped to my feet and offered my hand before I knew what I was doing.

A high screech pierced my skull. The big guy got up and started to scan the area. Another screech sounded and we both started looking around. We backed into each other and shared a glance, "You scared, tin man?" I gave him thumbs down and turned as the loudest screech yet blasted against my eardrums. I turned in a complete circle to find the tell-tale red light. What I didn't expect was for it to be as dark as it was. I couldn't make out a single detain of the area around us. It was dead silent for a few seconds. There was no way Heather would get here so quick or be so pissed off. I could have sworn there was a faint crying noise. I must have been hallucinating since the big guy behind me didn't move. My drill was ready to go and fully fueled. The sound was getting louder, unbearably louder. The big guy shifted and started walking out into the shadows. I reached for his arm, but he charged out into the shadows, "Celine!" Celine? Who the hell is that? It must have been someone he knew. The crying stopped and was replaced by giggling. A second later, a blood chilling scream from the big man echoed. I saw something coming at me and shielded myself with my arm. A heavy liquid coated my arm. I looked at it and wondered why it was so dark. I tapped my torso and heard glass clatter to the ground. The lights on my chest were shattered. In the very dim lighting that surrounded me, I saw a crimson stream from the shadows. I could only assume the liquid on me was blood as well. A new sound was present, one that shook me to my very heart. It was the sound of a wounded Alexis. I couldn't ignore that sound, but I didn't know what the connection was. It was way more than coincidence that those two noises are so close together. "Omega, help me." No, not gonna happen. I refuse to fall for it. That screech was a Big Sister for sure. She must have been messing with us, but how? She had to of killed the big guy, but she wouldn't get me. A scream, she just screamed in pain! No, not her. It was a lie. A flash of light and a boom sounded from my left. It was a gunshot alright and there were two figures there. I can't ignore this anymore! I charged forward into the dark and reached for the exact spot where she had been, nothing. Damn it! I fell for it. Whoever she was, she was good at messing with people. I turned to go back to the dim light as a large metal object slammed into me, clinging to me. It was a Big Sister alright. Her visor was glowing red and her blades were aimed at my face. Killing the big guy was easy for her. Killing me? I don't think so.

I swung my drill hard against her, freeing me. She vanished into the shadows and I could hear her sprinting around me. A hard blow landed on my back, causing me to fall forward a bit. I whirled around in a violent swing, but hit only air. A large stone smashed against my right side. If I was right, she would attack from the front next. My knees buckled as a slender object came across the back of my legs. I felt her foot against my back as she prepared for a final blow. I am not dying here. My mind was growing strained. It was hard to think straight. Her foot was relieved with a loud thump. Stone and grey mist showered over me. I looked to the left and saw her scrambling to her feat, something had hit her hard. I can't waste my chance. I stood up and charged as she regained her balance. My shoulder met her head with the force of a train and continued until we were both buried in the wall. She was disoriented with the impact, so I proceeded to beat the crap out of her. My fist hammered her skull until that arm was numb. I grabbed her suit's collar and swung her over my head, slamming her into the ground. I raised my foot high above her head. "That's enough!" That voice. No doubt about it that was Heather. Where was she? I set my foot down on the Big Sister's arm and looked around as she screamed. Found her, she was standing on the railing I had tackled the big guy through. Not behind the railing, but actually balanced on the railing itself. She jumped down and walked up to us, "Alpha Series, fighter, plasmid capabilities, no Little Sister in sight." I gestured to her franticly, "Heather, it's me." She kept her distance, "How do you know my name?" I looked down at the Big Sister still pinned. I didn't want a debate, so I undid the hatches on my helmet. If I want her to remember me, might as well show her the face of the Big Daddies as Jessica had put it. I kept my helmet close to my chest, but I gave her the full view of my face. I wish she didn't wear that helmet of hers so I could see what she was thinking. She stood their silently. Her gaze drifted to the Big Sister still under my foot, "Back up, Gina. This is The Guardian, back from the dead."

Dead? That explains the headache. Her voice seemed distant, emotionless. I didn't dare think what happened to do that. I lifted my foot and the Big Sister moved quickly up to the railing on the floor above. Heather had a yellow glow to her visor and seemed to be on permanent guard. She walked up to me as I put my helmet on, "You have a lot of explaining to do! Where were you all this time?" If I was confused before, I have no words for what this is, "What do you mean? I passed out for a bit and woke up in the gutter. Wait, did you say The Guardian?" Heather clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs, "I should really help you understand things, but not here. Our camp isn't far so we'll talk there." Camp? What happened while I was gone? She started to walk into the dark, but I didn't move. It could be just like what happened with the big guy, "I'm not moving." She looked at me, froze, and slowly turned to the railing that Gina was perched on. Gina emitted a metallic laugh as she flipped backwards onto her feet. Heather walked back to me and I took two steps back, "Listen, she got the big guy with that trick; I will not fall for it." I stood on the edge of the light as the blood of the big guy soaked my boots. I looked like I came from a riot with all the blood and damage on me. Heather dropped to the floor and crossed her legs, "Gina has an experimental plasmid that manipulates the victim's mind. It makes them see something valuable and draws them out, even if she doesn't know what it is. It was meant to get Splicers away from their group, but Gina has a big ego and uses it on anything that breathes. We're getting really tired of it." How much could I believe that? My drill revved slightly as a warning that I didn't believe her. Heather noticed it, "Why do you think she used it in the dark? If she doesn't know what it looks like, she can only show the general shape and sound with no details." Interesting, but it's easy for a Big Sister to make a copy. I pointed my drill at her head, "Helmet, off, now." She complied without hesitation. Heather looked years older than when I saw her the other day. She looked in her mid twenties and her dirt covered blond hair was tied back with still a bit hanging over her eye. Her eyes were reddish, like she'd been rubbing them or crying excessively. She had a large cut on her cheek and a scar on her throat. She tried to smile, but I wish I didn't see the difference. It hurt more than anything to see how she was and what happened to her now. My concern for her outweighed my paranoia and I rushed forward. The drill vanished and I grabbed her head gently to get a better look at the cuts, but she looked scared of me. I ran a finger over the scar on her throat. It looked bad, but it had healed decently aside from the scar. The one on her cheek was fresh and I could still see where she wiped the blood away. I let her go and placed my hand on her head, "What happened?" She didn't look me in the visor and put her helmet back on. Why do I get the feeling I've been gone more than a few months? She held out her hand, "Give me your helmet. I'll tune it to our radio channel so we can talk." I did as she asked and stayed near the wall due to paranoia about my head being exposed. She tossed it back and started walking to a door. I could see the outline, but I couldn't see much between me and it. I cautiously followed Heather. She tried to wait for the door the open automatically, but it didn't make a sound. She tried to lift it and even break it, but nothing happened. I stepped up, patted her head, and proceeded to bash the door in. Her blades couldn't cut the metal, but my drill was blunt enough to dent the metal. I revved my drill against the upper corners of the frame to have the door mechanism detach from the actual door. I heard the chains break and the door got slightly heavier. I kicked the door in and the faint blue glow of a tunnel covered a small section of the room. Heather led the way while sightseeing out of the glass. My radio came alive as Heather's voice spoke, "Miranda, it's Heather. I have the protector with me; he's an old friend of mine. We ran into Gina and he kicked her ass to a degree." There was a silence before the response, "Got it, Tenenbaum just sent Sigma to Minerva's Den. It won't be long before they leave so maybe she can have a look at your friend." Heather didn't answer, stopped, and just stared at me. She shook her head clear and continued on at a noticeably faster pace. I never let her get more than two yards away from me and ran up to her when she opened the doors. She stopped outside a door with a skull painted in blood and a dead Splicer against the wall. We were in another tunnel and I could smell a heavy amount of pheromone and if it wasn't for the helmet I wouldn't be able to breathe. Heather stopped me from walking in, "I should explain two things first. One: you've been dead for ten years and I was only convinced you were alive when Gina was under your boot. Two: This group of ours thinks of you as the original protector. I kept telling stories about all the arguments you stopped and the extremes you went to, so you may or may not be looked at differently than most. You can ask questions later." Someone sure took charge. I nodded and followed her as the door opened. A loud boom sounded and I was spun around, my shoulder aching terribly. Another boom and I was on my knees gripping my chest. A very familiar red tint washed over everything and I charged forward with my drill formed and revving. I hit something metal and it went flying. I didn't see where it landed because I was already at another one, "Donavan, that's enough!" Time froze and everything with eyes looked at her. I stopped what I was doing and stood straight up. I stayed still and didn't utter a sound. Heather was screaming insults and scolding the metal figures I bashed. She wasn't in charge obviously, but she had some leverage. Well, leverage and a psycho in a metal suit with a drill for a hand.

Then she got violent. She started hitting the ones with shotguns and even shoved one to the ground. I stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her towards me. I held her in place despite her efforts to shake me off. She calmed down quickly and I let her go, offering a hand to the one she shoved. She smacked my hand and hopped to her feet, so much for being nice. I picked up the shotgun she dropped. It was a fully upgraded shotgun with Phosphorus Buck in the barrel. I'll be honest I wanted to keep it, but I returned it. I now noticed that there wasn't a single Big Daddy or Splicer in sight. There were eight people in the room, including myself, and they were all Big Sisters. I looked to my friend, "Um… Why are there just Big Sisters?" Heather stuck near me since she caused a scene, "They agree that the Little Sisters should be saved and taken away from Rapture." Before I could ask any questions, she forcefully dragged me through a door on my right. There was a middle aged woman hunched over a table with a multitude of chemicals and pheromones in the room that I became light headed. Heather leaned me up against the wall and walked over to the woman. The woman had an accent, but she was very easy to understand, "Ah, Heather. Is it time for your physical already?" Heather's pheromones changed slightly and her voice was noticeably panicked, "No, not for two more days. I want you to take a look at my friend here." I heard the footsteps, but my eyes were closed to keep from passing out. Yeah I couldn't sleep, but getting knocked out is a different matter entirely. I felt a soft grip on my arm gently pulling up. I got to my feet, as I had slid to the floor, and held my head in my left hand. The woman standing across from me looked middle aged. Her brown hair had a fair amount of grey to it. She looked like she could be a grandmother. She was also skin and bones, barely any meat at all. I was worried for her like I was for Heather and Alexis. They were too thin to be healthy, but this woman actually looked in better condition than them. Heather made a grab for the hatches on my helmet, but I swatted her hand away. She reached for it again and I swatted her again. We continued like that for five minutes and the woman had a pleasant smile as she watched us. It got to the point where I stared at her while still swatting Heather, who was trying harder to get my helmet off. It was humorous. She looked at Heather, "I'm happy for you. You two look like a couple." I started choking on air and started a coughing fit. My guard was down and Heather yanked my helmet off with such force that it flew and hit the wall harshly. My hair didn't change much in length, maybe an inch longer. I could feel hairs on my chin in the cool air. Ten years huh? Since I lost the battle for the helmet, I hid my head behind my drill. Heather dragged me by my arm to a chair and shoved me onto it. My face was still hidden from the woman. I managed a small glance at the woman and saw a needle in her hand. My heart went a mile a minute at the sight of the pointed end. It was true, I was scared of needles. I gripped the chair tightly with my free hand and the metal chair started to bend into the shape of my fist. I could feel my eyebrow twitching. She walked to Heather, who tilted her head towards me, and shoved the needle into her neck. I could feel the blood drain from my face, but my rage was at the point of boiling over. I growled loudly at her and went to stand up. Heather seemed to brighten up and a small smile grew on her face. The woman looked at me, "Don't worry, she's not hurt." Did I look worried? I still couldn't feel my face from looking at the needle. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of me, "You're different from the others. You have your will. I am sorry we can't have a conversation, but I think Heather can translate if you need anything." I nodded with a slightly distasteful look. Heather was quiet and a little wobbly. I switched my gaze between them suspiciously. The woman stood up and balanced her, "She's had trouble falling asleep ever since an incident ten years ago. I gave her a kind of sedative to help her sleep. She refuses to tell me any details." I turned my gaze to the floor and leaned forward on my knees, the lock and chain of an Alpha series resting on my lap from my neck. The woman sat down once Heather was on the floor against the wall. The door opened and a tall Big Sister walked in, "You, Protector, follow me. It's time you make yourself useful." I got up and snagged my helmet on the way out. She was tall enough to reach my neck, a few inches taller than Heather. I looked around as we walked. A little area was fenced off with sandbags with ten beds inside. Little Sisters were sleeping soundly. No, not Little Sisters, but normal girls. They had managed to save nine, as one bed was empty. There was a kitchen area, where four Big Sisters ate a fresh meal of canned meat and some stale bread. The Big Sister beds were in another room and not a one was occupied. A broken Gatherer's Garden machine sat in the corner. Someone had ripped out the voice box, thank god. We stopped at the door I entered from, where two Big Sisters stood guard with shotguns. From what I could see, there were nine Big Sisters here. Gina wasn't here from what I could see. The Big Sister I was following turned to me, "Right, what's your Subject Name? You know, like Sigma, Alpha, Delta, or something." I showed her my right hand, revealing the horseshoe shaped Omega symbol. She didn't need to know my real name. "Right, well then Omega. I want you and Marian to go look for food in a nearby restaurant. Marian is great at finding food, so you are to simply carry it back." Uh oh, smart ass alert. I took a step closer and glared down at her without stepping on her toes, "I am not a tool for your disposal. The minute I find what I'm looking for, I'm leaving this giant fossil." I walked calmly out the door and was satisfied when it shut. I was on my own for a while now.

I had been searching for a while, but all routes to the restaurant's kitchen were locked firmly. I had fallen down a hole in the ceiling and broken open the frozen refrigerator. The two empty suitcases I found outside were quickly filled with food. Marian stayed at the camp since I said I wasn't a tool. I was on my own here and it couldn't be easier. I heard something skitter around on the floor above me and stopped. It was too large to be a rat, but smaller than a Splicer. After three minutes of silence, I returned to packing. I filled one suitcase to the brim with the freshest food there was inside as well as a few drinks and fresh water. I set it by the front door after forcing the locked kitchen door open from inside. I opened the second case and made my way towards the pantry. There was that skittering again. It was getting on my nerves. I managed to leave the issue alone and opened the series of cupboards in from of me. One container caught my eye in an instant, a small box labeled Green Tea. Next to that were Herbal Tea and all kinds of assortments. I took five containers, one of each that caught my eye, and filled the suitcase with things that were necessary. I heard a squeal from an animal and jumped slightly. That damn thing almost gave me a heart attack. I also heard a section of room caving in. I walked to a door to my left and slowly slid it open. I could hear… oinking? Yeah, pigs were close. There was a hole in the ceiling where I could see one pig and at my feet was one that had landed on its head, breaking its neck. I tested the radio in my helmet for a live signal, "Omega, is that you?" The one called Miranda was talking. I cleared my throat, "Yes, please send Marian to gather some very fresh pork. Tonight, you have bacon!" She responded right away, "Got it, she's on the way. Great find, Omega." Praise? How awkward. I slung the bleeding corpse over my shoulder and walked to the front. I could feel someone's gaze on me, but I was a twenty minute sprint away from the camp. Someone was looking at me from somewhere. I think I remember how to whistle. I poised my lips and blew out a sharp whistle that made my ears ring. I should have taken off my helmet first. It seemed that whatever was looking at me had heard it as I heard rapid movement, like running. Then I heard it, the noise I never thought I'd hear, a bark. I looked to the stairs to the left of the kitchen and saw a small Beagle eat the top of the stairs. How did this thing escape hungry Splicers when most others I've seen were dead? It looked okay in terms of injury, but it was malnourished. I could see its ribs from here. I took a small can of beans and opened it, setting it on the ground. With hope that it would eat, I left it alone and walked out. So that was the one running around. I had both suitcases in hand and was taking my time walking. It was peaceful to just walk and not worry about being attacked. The Big Sisters probably cleared the area out beforehand. I started thinking since this might be the only time I can. Heather said I was killed, but I feel fine. She said ten years had passed, can't argue that with Rapture looking like a sewer. What really concerned me was ten years ago I could look for Heather and find Alexis and Jessica not far from her, but now I hadn't seen them. I doubt Jessica started wearing a helmet and I didn't see her head anywhere in the camp. I would think Alexis would be the first to greet me from the dead. I could see smoke coming from the floor of the tunnel. As I got closer, words became visible in the burned metal, _I remember you, Omega._ The door on the far side of the tunnel opened and Marian sprinted up to me, "Nice work. What the…" Her gaze locked on the words in front of me. She looked at me for about three seconds before sprinting to the restaurant for the pigs. She reminded me that I had to move before the corpse started to stink. I repositioned the dead pig on my shoulder and ran as fast as the suit would let me.

Everything was taken from me as soon as I entered the camp. Marian hadn't come back yet and I was moving kinda slow to wait for her, but she never caught up. I had five boxes of tea in my belt and when someone reached for them, I swatter the hand like my finger was a ruler. I looked to the culprit, but there wasn't anyone. I think I used to remember two people liked tea besides me, but which two? I heard laughter around the corner and someone telling a story. "…but Omega and Delta just wandered around aimlessly, acting like mindless Big Daddies. Omega even hit a vent or two. That was how Delta found a little Sister and was assigned to Eleanor Lamb. Delta took her to safety while Omega wandered on." Heather was talking about a familiar subject, the hostage situation. I snuck around the corner where four Big Sisters were gathered around a cross-legged Heather. She cast me a very quick glance and continued as I silently got closer, "Then, just as he was about to execute Jessica, Omega snuck up behind the man, spun him around, and-!" I revved the drill loudly behind them and they leapt into the air so high they were two yards above me.

Me and Heather fell to the floor in a laughing fit. Heather was rolling and her face was red. I think I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. Someone stood above me and planted their metal boot into my stomach with lethal intent. I had no air in my lungs and couldn't breathe. In all fairness, I kinda deserved that. It was all peaceful until Marian came sprinting in with the very same puppy from before following. Me and a few Big Sisters were telling jokes one moment, and I was rammed into the corner with a hysterical Marian shaking me the next. I don't think she noticed she was slamming my head against the wall. She was saying something and moving so fast I barely knew where the hell she was. Four Big Sisters tried to get a hold of her, but she was frantic and out of their reach in a nanosecond. Then she came speeding at me again. I was ready this time and caught her be her shoulders, but she impacted so hard she knocked my helmet loose. She was shaking violently, almost like Alexis all that one time. The difference was Alexis had a lifelong fear; this girl had something scare her recently. My grip was firm enough to keep her still, but I was kinda afraid I'd leave bruises under the suit. "Marian, calm down. You're okay, we're here." I knelt down to eye level with her, as she was smaller than most Big Sisters. She had to be at least fifteen. Heather ran up and placed a hand on her shoulder. I don't know how, but she ripped out of my grip, turned around, and flung herself backward into me. I hit the wall yet again, and wrapped her in a bear hug. She couldn't get out of this one if she was a Daddy. She was turning every which way, but she couldn't escape me. Heather stood directly in front of Marian, "What the hell happened to you?" Marian ripped her helmet off and threw it clear across the room, "The Leviathan!" Uh… what? What the hell is a Leviathan? Heather's pale face went even more so at the word. I let Marian go and she damn near tackled Heather in a hug. Heather's gaze was locked on me, her glowing eyes wide open. "Donavan, the Leviathan is something not a one of us can face. Jessica went missing trying to kill it. We need to leave, now." I grabbed them both, "What is it?" She was as terrified as Marian, "A mutated super Daddy, kills both Little and Big Sisters. I've even seen it kill three Lancer Daddies." I was mad when I head Jessica went missing going after it, pissed when I heard it kills Little Sisters, and now I hear it has the balls to kill its own? I'm furious. I let them go and stormed towards the front door. Heather came after me, "Where are you going?" I didn't stop, "Hunting." She got in front of me and tried to push me back, but even when she held her legs straight into the ground, I easily kept going. What made me stop was the drop of water that hit the ground. It didn't come from above; it came from her, "I just found you. I won't lose you again, not until Alexis comes back." That's right, Alexis. She was a wreck around blood and with Rapture like this she must be in hell. Then there was Jessica. She went missing fighting this thing. If it killed her, I have to get revenge. Call it what you will, but I was like a new born animal. The first things I saw after waking up for the first time in this suit were Heather, Jessica, and Alexis. I don't know how they feel, but I think of them as my family and I'll be damned before I let this thing terrorize them! Not only did this Leviathan thing separate Jessica from Heather, but now it indirectly made Heather cry. I hugged Heather tightly and walked to the entrance with her, taking a fully loaded and upgraded shotgun. "The Guardian against the Leviathan. I'll kill it and be back before the bacon's done." I could see the looks the others gave me, one you would give someone you knew would never come back, all the more reason to come back. I hugged Heather one last time, "I made the mistake of dying once, but I learn from my mistakes. Get everyone away from here in case I walk right past him on accident. I'll go say hello." As Heather cleared her eyes, she nodded and started barking orders. I waited until they were on the other side of the room before opening the door. I didn't have nearly as much time as I thought. The fight was on as I pointed the shotgun, "Hello, you son of a bitch."

End of Chapter 3

HITS: Dear god, I am so sorry for two things. One: That this took so long. Two: If I made people mad by ending the chapter here. This new computer is slow as hell and doesn't respond three out of four times. I hope a few reviews persuade me to start the next chapter soon. Oh I almost forgot, Shout out to TheWonderingMan. If you're reading, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

HITS: Yeah, I'm still going. I did what I could for this one, but I had writer's block for a good while. You know, I think there is a name for it too. What was it now? Oh, It was Your-Boss-Is-An-Ass syndrome. Seriously, a call on my day off after breakfast to come and work. sorry, I'm bitching again. Enjoy the chapter you all hoped for. I hope I did well.

Chapter 4

How does one describe the Leviathan? Big? Ugly? A sad sight? Yeah, I guess you could say all those things and be right. It was crouched on all fours to fit through the tunnel. Its left arm was mangled and skinless and bent in a way I didn't think possible. Its arms were so long they reached past his knees, like a gorilla. Its eyes were wide open and bleeding. I could just barely tell its eyes were originally brown, making them look black now. His eyelids were completely ripped off, by force from the looks of it. It had no lips at all, bleeding gums, twenty-three teeth, and his mouth was stitched from nose to gums and gums to chin. His chest was a mess. I could see his rib cage lungs, and heart at work. He had chains and metal scattered everywhere in an attempt to make a suit. He had no toes on his right foot and his left leg bent backward like a dog's. Speaking of dogs, can someone shut that damn thing up for a second? … Guess not. Oh right, as if all the grotesque features weren't bad enough, this bastard was bald too. I felt really bad for him, but then I remembered everyone he's killed, everyone he's frightened, and everyone he's made cry. I fired the shotgun, but the shot went wide and I was in the air in an instant. He had punched me dead center. I hit the wall and a chunk of concrete bounced off my helmet. The Leviathan squeezed through the door and stood up. It was twice my size or maybe more so. Now the name is starting to make sense. It stared at me, cocking its head to the side, and then turned towards the evacuating Big Sisters and Little ones. I may or may not have made this clear many in the past, but I don't like being ignored. I stood up and charged, tackling its legs. He stumbled, but easily grabbed me and slammed me into the ground. I had lost my gun when I went flying, so I drilled into his hand, but it was like the nerves were dead. It tore into his flesh, but he kept smashing me into the ground. I could feel the trickle of blood running down my lips. I was getting dizzy when he stopped smashing me like a rag doll. Then I saw him raise his fist high above his head. Did that archway just move? Wait, why am I focused on the damn archway? Move, moron! I drilled into his hand until I saw bone chips flying out. This guy wasn't gonna let me go. He brought his fist down on my stomach harshly. He must have been right handed since the left didn't hurt nearly as much as I was expecting, but it still made me double over. I was released and rolled over to get up as I saw a large shadow around me. He raised both fists high. That was definitely going to kill me. From the archway I was staring at leapt a Big Sister. She landed on his shoulders and drove a blade into his back. The Leviathan roared in pain like a distorted version of a wailing child. It reached behind it and grabbed her. By this time, I was on my feet again and ready to go. He launched her at me. I managed to catch her and not fall down, but I think I bruised a rib. "Thanks," we said at the same time. I could tell from the voice it was Miranda. She moved fast as the Leviathan swung a right hook. I couldn't move nearly as fast and took it head on in the chest, but I caught it in a sense. It would have hurt way worse if I hadn't slowed it down. I wrapped my arms around its thin wrists and pulled. It pulled back and I almost lost my footing. Miranda went to attack its legs, but he swung so hard even I couldn't stay rooted. I was gliding across the ground and into her. It stopped swinging before we hit the wall and looked at its foot. That little Beagle was gnawing on its foot, what a pro!

No time to admire the puppy, time to kill. The puppy ran away as it went to kick it, avoiding a lethal blow. Me and Miranda pulled its arm and, since one foot down wasn't enough support, it fell onto its back. Miranda leapt onto its chest and plunged the blade through its heart, but it simply roared and grabbed her. Why didn't that work? That should have killed this freak! (Look who's talking, I know, shut up.) It launched her across the room at deadly speeds. My telekinesis wasn't nearly strong enough to stop her, but it slowed her down enough to avoid killing her. The evacuation was just about finished. We just had to keep it busy a little longer, then Miranda can run away and I can end this. Miranda slammed into the wall and I dropped to my knees from the severe headache. The Leviathan was up by the time I recovered. It was confused at the lack of people and started to look around as I sprinted to Miranda. She wasn't moving, but I lifted her up and she coughed violently. I tore her helmet off and threw it, she was coughing up blood. Her light brown hair was short and well kept. Her glowing eyes were dim, almost black. She was in no condition to move. I propped her against the wall to keep her from drowning in her own blood and turned to face the Leviathan. I picked up a chunk of stone and hurled it, hitting the Leviathan right in the eye, "Oi jackass!"

It looked at me with those hollow, emotionless eyes. Eyes that I planned to rip out. I ran full sprint at the bastard. It went to punch me, but I somehow managed to go even faster and get behind it. I grabbed its leg and pulled. The giant fell and smashed its face against the floor. I moved up until I had a hard grip on the joint area of the hip. I put the tip of the drill right at the area where the leg met the hip and carved through. I eventually held its leg in my hand. It roared in pain, but I jammed it own leg down its throat. It gagged and uppercut me. I flew a ways and landed harshly. Time seemed to slow down as two white misted figures appeared. It was the same as last time, only this time the two figures were the same height and age. The new one had kinda long hair and was so thin you could see everything. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were held up by a piece of rope. The leviathan in the background was gripping its nub of a leg and wailing in slow motion. The shirtless man waved the other figured closer, "Okay kid, These Big Daddies have one weakness anyone can get to. Unfortunately, that big tank on their back hides it. On the upper right of their spine is a sensitive spot. Hit the spot with a pipe or something and he'll freeze up for a few seconds. There's another one on their front that not so many people can hit, the base of the throat, a severe impact. The spot is smaller than a penny, but if you hit them right about here," he tapped his knuckle on his throat in the space of the collar bone right above the rib cage and between the two pieces coming from the shoulders to meet above the ribs. "They'll stop breathing and die in a matter of minutes. It's a shame they don't die as quick as the rest of us. This area is usually guarded by that suit of theirs, so use a knife or something." The other figure crossed his arms, "Say Marcus, how do you know all this?" The one called Marcus laughed, "Oh Donny, you forgot already?" they started to walk towards the Leviathan, "I helped design them." Then they disappeared into nothing and everything sped up back to normal. That advice was probably outdated, but it was better than nothing. With that thing missing a leg, this is going to be a lot easier. I only regret that I didn't learn this earlier! I ran forward, but it swept me into a wall with its gorilla like arms.

My visor shattered and blood flowed down my nose and forehead. I rolled as fast as I could and barely avoided another sweep. I removed my helmet and looked at it, beyond repair. Furious, I threw it and pegged him right in the same eye I had hit with a rock. Fury drove me faster than anything I had ever seen, heard of, or even experienced. One second I was sprinting at him, the next I was behind him. I drove my drill into the upper right portion of the spine, where an air tank would be if he was normal. The drill tore through the flesh and bits of bone flew everywhere. The Leviathan stopped moving and breathed heavily. I walked to his front and forced the tip of my drill into his throat, right in the designated area. I actually saw his throat snap in half and his Adams apple tried to go all the way, but couldn't. It gripped its throat in a futile attempt to fix it. Unlike this bastard, I'm a merciful man. I walked to the shotgun I had dropped at the start and took it over to the Leviathan. I stood in front of his with the shotgun gripped so tight the stock was splintering. I grabbed his skull and kneed him in the chest, causing him to flop onto his back. I rammed the barrel down his throat until it couldn't move an inch. The hollow, emotionless eyes turned to scared, bloodshot orbs. My face was one of loathing indifference. My eyes burned with hate, but I wasn't smiling or frowning. When I was sure he was going to die soon from suffocation, I pulled the trigger and saw a mess of red.

I wiped my face clear of the guts that somehow came from the throat. I was glad it suffered for all it did. When I finally regained my usual composure and returned to Miranda, I was limping and bleeding with blurred vision. She was feeling a little better and waved me closer, "Omega, I-"

"Call me Don.

"Don, a nice name. Listen, I don't want to be seen like this and I don't want to die here. I want you to take me to my old house."

"Don't worry about that, the doctor woman can fix you up."

"No she can't, I can feel my organs bleeding inside. Hurry up; someone's bound to come look for us."

Reluctantly, I picked her up gently and continued out the way the Leviathan came in. I made sure to show her the corpse and she smiled, showing blood covered teeth. We walked until we came to the Sinclair Deluxe. It was practically empty, with the occasional Splicer here and there. They were well mannered and let us pass without difficulty. We stood in front of a locked door as she fiddled around inside her suit until she pulled out a small key. She unlocked the door and I eased our way in. It was a dust covered apartment, but it was well kept for the most part. I smiled at her, "It looks nice."

"Oh, shut up. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I don't want to die like some science experiment. Help me into my nightgown, will you? Don't worry, I have on some clothes."

On a scale of weirdest things asked of me that was pretty high, but I respected her request and gently removed her suit. True, she was wearing the basic undergarments, but I wouldn't call them clothes. I skimmed through her closet and found the one she wanted. I dressed her and set her in the bed, pulling a chair up to the side and sitting down. I tucked her in tightly and waited in silence. She breathed out with a pained look on her face, "And now I wait. You can go now, thanks for your help." I didn't move, "I can't just leave a friend to die alone. I'll stay until I'm alone in this room." She smiled and looked away from me, "You're a good man, Don. Heather and Jessica talked about you so much. You're exactly as they said."

"I'm not anything like what they said, I'm just regular guy."

"Sometimes normal is better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You seem pretty normal."

It was a few minutes before she spoke again.

"It's getting harder to stay awake."

"Go on and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm scared of it, Don. I'm scared of dying."

"I've died once already and the only pain I felt was when I was on fire. Trust me; it's a lot like falling asleep in the best bed ever created. You'll be fine, don't worry." I ran my fingers across her cheek. She looked at me like I was going to ditch her, "You promise you'll be here when I wake up?" I put my hand on her head, "Absolutely." She smiled and fell asleep.

She didn't wake up. Her heart stopped beating ten minutes after falling asleep. I tucked her in tighter, gave her a flower from a vase in the hall, killed the lights, and locked the door as I left. How was I going to explain this to the others?

With a heavy heart, I entered the room with the dead Leviathan. Half of its face was missing from the shot to the head I had given. This time, I felt no remorse, no sorrow, no pity, only rage. I stared into its one good eye and grabbed its treelike throat. I glared right into its eye as I drew my fist back. With all my fury behind it, I let it fly. My fist plunged in deep and when it came out, it held the eye in its hand. I squeezed until it was a mess of red and white goo. I heard a door open and slowly looked behind me. There was Marian. She kept glancing between me and the corpse frantically. She focused on me with… what was it… a mix of fear and hate maybe? "Where's Miranda?" She sounded curious like Miranda was around, but hiding or something. I tried to tell her. For a minute and seventeen seconds I tried to form the words, yet nothing came out. "Where is Miranda?!" She was panicking now and angry at the same time. What do you say when someone helping to keep the group alive dies in a matter of minutes? As the tears started to form in her eyes, the heroic puppy walked back in. He sensed the morbid atmosphere and whined as he sat right next to Marian's leg. Finally, I thought of something to say, "She's free."

The moment she burst into tears, I was on my back and having trouble breathing. She had at some point tackled me. She was sitting on my chest and bashing my brains out, "Damn you!" She kept repeating those two words. Damn you, damn you, damn you. Yes, damn me. It was entirely my fault, because I wasn't able to deal with the Leviathan myself, because I couldn't slow her down enough, because I failed to protect. I'm no protector; I'm a god damn butcher. I stayed motionless as her metal coated fist scarred my bare face. I know more than anyone that people need to vent. Denying her this now would definitely come back to bite me in the ass later. Oddly enough, I didn't feel any pain. I felt sorrow for Miranda, yes, but aside from that nothing. My hearing was starting to go away too, nothing but a faint ringing. Not enough for a headache, but enough to drive you mad. My vision was fading now. Wait… oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I checked my wounds while being punched in the face, they bled heavily. I went through all this effort only to die after one good fight? Well like I said, I'm no protector. As I took in what details I could, I noticed I was now surrounded by pairs of yellow eyes and one single pair of red eyes still punching me. And just like that, I was in that so familiar void known as death… or so I thought.

I was alive and slowly waking up. It hurt to move. Had I passed out? My ears were still ringing. It would take too long to list where I hurt, so let's just say literally everywhere. I slowly sat up and my senses came back one by one with the same fury that killed the Leviathan. So aside from my brain trying to kill itself, I was okay. "Daddy, you're awake!" I turned to my right. A little girl was hovering over me, her green eyes bright and happy. It was a refreshing sight. When I reached up to remove her from my chest, the hands that moved weren't mine. The hands that reached up were exposed, a pale tan and covered in scars. I followed the arm and it was scary close to me. Then it hit me. I was looking at my own arm. I had never see anything but my face before. The amount of paranoia was enough to kill three men, but I survived and looked down, a shirt and pants that looked new. I also felt really cold, naked even. I actually kept checking to see if I was wearing clothes. I noticed the girl giving me a weird look. I smiled and patted her head, "I'm-" My throat lit ablaze. The pain was infuriating and horrifying. What could cause such pain?! I would rather have died five times over to escape this pain, but it just didn't go away. The girl hopped down and ran out the door on the opposite end of the square room. The room had a window to view seaweed and across from me was a counted with bloodied tools and a cracked hand mirror. Things for surgery like scalpels and flesh knives were covered in blood that had recently dried. Fuck… oh…FUCK! My fear replaced any sense of exhaustion and pain as I jumped up and grabbed the mirror. I angled it so I could see my throat, a freshly stitched scar. This is the part where I can't describe what I did for the sake of being a man, however young. A long and violent story short, I lost it. When I had calmed down, the room was destroyed and the window was cracked and leaking into a convenient drain. I was sitting where the bed had been before I destroyed it, lightly gripping my throat. Who did it? What had they done to me? Where am I? So many questions flooded my mind.

After gathering myself, I walked out of the room. Compared to what I did in my room, this place looked like God himself spited this place. Tiles were ripped up, the walls cracked, leaks from the ceiling, blood everywhere, bullet cases, a revolver, and slouched over a bench was a Big Daddy. I hid behind the pillars that littered the room. I watched the Daddy, he didn't move. He was alive, I could tell by his bland pheromones, we all had them and we all stopped once we died. I wonder if I still do since I died ten years ago. I'll have to figure it out later. My throat was feeling much better out here. I wonder why. I could see the revolver clearly on the floor between us. His back was to me, so I may be able to get it. Slowly, I inched my way out into the open. He seemed preoccupied with something. I couldn't see, but it had the outline of a doll. I was now ten feet away from the gun. I was taking slow shallow breaths. Without my suit, I wouldn't stand much more of a chance against him than a normal human. A loud clinking noise echoed from my foot, I kicked a bullet casing. The Daddy groaned and turned to look at me. His visor went an aggressive orange, "Ah, fuck." I got scared. Those words came from my mouth. Words, not groans, but words! Was… was that the reason my throat burned? It still did, but not nearly as much. I can talk! Who had created this miracle? I just barely noticed the drill heading towards me. I ducked and sidestepped. The Daddy turned at me and groaned loudly. Being a Daddy myself, I could understand a majority of the whale language we spoke, "Mine."

I raised an eye brow. Mine? What was his? I looked back at the doll. Whoa, not a doll. It was the girl that woke me up. She was playing dead curled in a ball. I had no gun, no armor, and no drill. I did, however, have the strength of an Alpha Series. This Bouncer bastard can't compare. What the hell am I afraid of? A suit is just a mask used to cover the scars the scientists gave us. They mean nothing! Well… they _did_ make him look a bit scarier. Feeling the height of my confidence, I ran in and gripped his drill arm just behind the actual drill. He was surprised long enough for me to drive him into a pillar. His tank clanged off the stone. Without the suit, I was by far lighter than usual. I actually tried to jump and had to grip his helmet to keep from going too far. I landed my feet on his tank and hung on to his head. In a rage he ran full sprint at a pillar in an attempt to throw me off. Truth be told, I rolled off when he started sprinting and he didn't notice until he collided with the pillar. By then it was too late for him. The pillar collapsed on him and I watched as that dome helmet caved in, lights shattered, and blood oozed from the holes. I walked back to the girl and resorted to groans (I still knew how and they didn't hurt my throat at all.) Hopefully she remember what they mean, or I'm gonna need some water. "Hey, come on. We need to get going so you can see your sisters." She uncurled enough to look at me, "Even Big Sister?" I smiled, "Yeah, even Big Sister." She got to her feet, "And Uncle Marcus too?" I looked at her like she was hiding something, "Who is Uncle Marcus?" She smiled and jumped around, "Uncle Marcus dragged Daddy back and fixed him up good as new! He even made Daddy talk like us." I picked her up, "Okay, We can find Uncle Marcus too."

Before we were out the door, I heard radio static from a dimly lit room. I walked in and the place was covered with rust, tools, oil, and all sorts of other equipment. On a reinforced tool bench was my suit and a new helmet, I could see the shine. What's better, the grooves for it to latch on were modified to fit the suit. An audio diary was upside down on the floor. I picked it up and hit play.

"Audio Log of Marcus Lawrence number 87. So I get a call from someone I haven't seen in seven years, Jenny. She calls and says the Guardian- the Big Daddy that's supposed to be free of all mental shackles and take them to the surface- needs to be fixed up and improved. So the entire Big Sister group drags him in while I'm taking a damn shower! Oh boy, I'm not ever gonna forget that look. The guy they dragged in looks exactly like Donovan Santiago. Poor guy, I didn't teach him how to fight these things just so he could turn into one! I swear right here, I'll make them pay, whoever did this to the poor kid; I'll kill 'em. So I had the kid on the operating table and found out it wasn't serious. But get this; they must have taken him days after his seventeenth birthday because he was healing scary quick. I wasn't able to improve too much, but I had a look at his vocals. They were held apart by some stitching. I removed the stitching and fixed 'em as best as I could. It will take a few days, but his young body can fix itself pretty quick. While I'm at it- Ah! Damn it, cut my hand again. I'm fixing his suit and getting him a new helmet. Altering the grooves inside it is a bitch, but I hope he really is still in his right mind. What in the hell-"

"Marcus, we gotta move!"

"What did you do now?"

"Me?! It was two Big Daddies. They're after the girls we saved; they're still giving off pheromones. The Daddies are going insane; Marian took a drill in the back of the head. Help me carry her."

"Jenny, behind y-"

I heard the tape clatter onto the floor and turn off. So Marcus lived all these years. It sounded bad. I guess they left me to save everyone else. I would have done the same. The static began to form small words. I looked back at the entrance and found a radio. I picked it up and tuned it until I could hear the words perfectly, "…him."

"No, he's long dead; those Daddies tore the place to shreds. I doubt the girl that ran off survived either."

In an extreme fit of rage at being declared dead, I hit the speak button, "Who's dead, jackass?!"

"Holy mother of god, you're alive… and talking."

"Yeah whoopee, just pass the radio to Marcus."

There was a long pause with faint cheers in the background and I could hear that puppy barking. I could hear an argument and the girl on my shoulder sighed. I nodded in understanding. The sounds stopped, "Boy, if you give me one more scare like that, I'll make sure you _stay_ dead. Now, we're a good way's ahead of you. We're gonna guide you as best we can so I can kick your ass." Ah, it's good to be among the living.

End of chapter 4

HITS: I hope I've satisfied you all. If I haven't, tell me what you think was wrong. I tried to time it right for the holidays as my gift to you all… no giving it back! Truth is I'm just writing this for fun now. Tell me, any of you ever get so caught in a story and realize _you_ wrote it? Don't get me wrong, I'm new at this and still suck at it, but I think I'm making progress, don't you? I'll start writing the next chapter after the holidays, so it may be a while. I hope you enjoyed it, Happy Holidays from me and the characters in the Shadows… no? Fine, I'll never say that again. (I did have a few drinks so I don't care how stupid I sound.) Oh, and I'm talking to a guy about drawing Donovan on Deviant art. I'll let you know when it's up… If it's ever up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Daddy, how come you're arms are so big?" We've been taking directions for an hour from the radio. Eventually the directions stopped and we went wherever we thought was the right way. The little girl sat on my shoulder and had just now spoke. I tuned my helmet to the channel Marcus used, so she held the radio. She spent god knows how long she went referring to every Big Daddy as daddy, so I didn't stop her. I would never get used to it though. I mean, how old am I? I was, according to Suchong, seventeen ten years ago. I died ten years ago, so does that leave me at seventeen or twenty-seven? Either way, I was NOT ready to be called daddy. "Um, they're to help protect you." One could see, my English was getting better every minute. Soon they won't be able to shut me up. "Daddy, is Miranda really gone?" Oh… That was one question I didn't think about. I hadn't thought about it since I was knocked out. She should have left me there. I could have fought harder, could have killed him myself. She didn't have to get involved! But she did, there's no changing that. And I'm still here. The only thing I can do is helping the group like she did. How do I plan to help them? I'll take them to the surface. Then, I'll find Jessica and Alexis and get them to the surface too. And then? Well, I think I'll stay here. I'll find out everything I've lost when I became a Big Daddy and search top to bottom for people like our group, people who don't deserve this hell. And when that's done, I'll leave by whatever means I have available. "Yeah, she left. I told her I would take care of you all." I was lying, but I'd do my best.

"Daddy, I'm getting tired." I looked at her and, to be honest, I had noticed her leaning against my new helmet for a while. I examined the area. Ruined residential areas all around. "Okay, we can take a break. Just tell Marcus we'll be late. If he asks why, just tell him I got hungry. It's not like we're in a rush." And we really weren't. Oh, and Big Daddies don't get hungry. I don't know how it works, but we don't get hungry. We can eat and when we do it feels really good, but we don't _have_ to. Maybe that's why we're so big, so we don't have to eat. Or… we could just be hulking death machines that only stop for a six-year-old girl. I don't want to think about why they made us only protect little girls, cruel bastards. Now, someone of the same age group as me, I wouldn't care so much, but look at this age difference! I could try to kill her and she would think it was a hug. All I'm ranting about is let them get a little older so they can defend themselves or run away at fast speeds or, hell, knee a guy in the balls if they have to. I don't know, they're just… so small. We could do anything we wanted with the size difference. I could launch her across the room. Maybe they were hoping us big guys thought better of the possible things we could do with someone that can fit in our hands. What the hell am I supposed to do with someone the size of my fist? Seriously, someone needs to look at the size difference and explain this to me. Oh, during this entire rant, I was walking around the apartments. I stopped at one that looked broken into. It was small, but big enough for temporary use. The door was in splinters and rotted for what seemed like ages. The table was flipped and shattered cups were everywhere. The wood floor was stained a long time ago from the looks of it. The window overlooking a plaza below was shattered beyond any form of repair. There was a bed near the window that looked used, but not for a few days. It was good for a break. I set the girl down and tucked her in while I sat on the side. I don't know why, but this place is giving me a massive headache.

"Don, where are you?" I grabbed the radio and took it into the hall to avoid waking the girl, "We're fine. The girl's asleep, so keep your voice down." Speaking English was the hardest thing I've done today by a long shot. My throat still burned when I talked, so I tried to keep it at a minimum. "Good, stay there. We're moving a little farther from our site. Some new Splicers raided the place. We're calling 'em Titans. They charge forward like they're zombies or something, but harder to kill by far. They're not smart at all, so we got away easy, but the kids are terrified that their Big Sisters couldn't do anything." I fought back a smile; "They didn't have a massive drill." Marcus was serious as ever; "This ain't no joke, kid. They will tear you to shreds given the chance. They see you, they'll scream like a banshee. While you fight that one, ten more are coming to see who screamed. They killed a Rosie, Brutes, and normal Splicers. They do not care who or what you are." I checked both ends of the hall, "How does a normal person go to that?" Marcus chuckled lightly, "Same way you did." Ah, the usual retarded scientist going, 'This is a great idea' and then finds out his creation just ripped his balls off. You know, you'd think they'd get the idea that if you take a seriously pissed off guy and mutate him, he'll still be mad just forget why! Honestly, they already made a liquid to give someone the powers no man should have, now they give them to a psycho! "Kid! Quit spacing out. Listen, where are you?" I looked at the grime-covered numbers above the doorframe, "Some apartment complex in room 593. Turned over table, messed up floors and walls, glass everywhere, and a broken window." I heard Marcus breath heavily, like he was running. "Right, in the wall between the kitchen area and the bed is a piece of paper. It's painted to blend with the wall. There's a safe inside with something special. You won't need it, but it would make things easier for everyone." I kinda liked an all knowing guide. I walked carefully as the girl rolled over in the bed and peeled the paper off slowly. It made a tearing noise and I stopped. I glanced at the girl, still asleep. "Please, please be quiet." It still made the tearing noise. "You're not gonna make this easy on me, are you?" It practically tore in response. "Thought so." I got tired of it and just tore it down without care… it didn't make a single sound. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I slammed my armored hand against my helmet where my mouth would be. I slowly turned to the bed, she was up alright. I glared at the paper in my hand; "I hate you so much." The girl was scared from the loud noise, since it usually meant trouble. "Daddy, what's happening?" I showed her the paper, "Redecorating, go back to bed." Where Marcus had said was a safe. A few random numbers drifted into my head, but I didn't think it would work. I didn't see any wires or alarm system. Um… What the hell, let's give 'em a go. First up, 0-9-1-3. No, alright next up, 0-1-9-3. No, fuck, 0-3-9-1. Still nothing, 0-3-1-9. Hey look, it opened. I took a look inside and saw what looked a lot like a plasmid bottle, but on fire inside the glass. Scratch that, it looked really similar to magma. There was an empty needle on top and seven hundred dollars in cash around it. I took it all and tucked it into my belt, needle full of that magma.

"Daddy." I jumped and rattled the floor. I looked at the girl; "Can I sleep with you?" I knelt down, "Come on, this place isn't that scary." She stamped her foot, "Yes it is, the door is broken, the window is broken." I patted her hand, "Hey, you're a big girl aren't you? Big girls don't need to sleep with Daddy or Mommy or Big Sister." She didn't speak, but she was close to tears. How old was she anyway? She looks less than ten, but more than six. In my opinion, eight was too old to need to sleep with someone. I groaned and hit myself upside the helmet, which actually hurt a good bit. "Fine, but this is our little secret. Understand?" She nodded and ran to the bed. I flipped on the radio, "Marcus, we're shutting down for a few hours. Call only if it's important, I don't want to wake her up again." I set the radio on the pillow next to the wall where I would be. It took only a few seconds to barricade the place and I was soon in the bed. My tank on my back rubbed against the wall as the girl crawled under my arm and put her back to me. I could only imagine how safe she felt. Out of every one that every came here, every genius, every millionaire, every bodybuilder, she felt the safer than any of them. I envied her right then, I really did. Feeling safe, however, usually means you're in danger. She was right in my way. If someone somehow gets in and takes aim, she's sleeping between them and me. I just have to hope the barricade holds. The reason I have my back against a wall is so I can see if anyone gets through. Otherwise, I'd have this kid wrapped in a freaking sheet of metal for safety, or hide her between the wall and me. I just have to wait for her to sleep and then I can get up.

In the past six hours this kidnapped, I haven't moved and I even caught myself holding my breath. After what I could only describe as my own personal hell, she woke up. She yawned, stretched, and checked to see if I was there. I made it look like I was just waking up. I hopped out of the bed, landing harshly on the wooden floor. The creaking made me stop dead until I was sure it would hold. I turned back and lifted the girl onto my shoulders. She actually looked a fair bit better now that she was refreshed. She was tapping on my helmet in a kind of catchy drumbeat. My arms and legs were asleep since I just sat still for six hours. I was dying to move around, but I forgot which way I needed to go to meet up with the rest of the group. I just want to make one thing clear. Yes, I am in a hallway. No, this isn't a matter of turning left or right. I turned on the radio and tried to get a hold of Marcus, "Hey Marcus, I need an update, from the apartments to you. Hurry up, it sounds like a mob is about to storm through." It really did. I could hear wood exploding, metal hitting metal, shouting, and even three gunshots. I couldn't tell if it was a riot or a party. The shouting stopped along with everything, but it had sounded too close for me not to see. "Kid, we had to keep running. Its Lamb, she's after the girls. The Big Sisters defended them all, but one got clipped in the leg pretty bad. She can't walk," is it just me or is he muffled and clears at the same time? "She replaced the old Harvester with a much meaner one. The old one and me are trying to bring the group to you. Which floor are you on?" What the hell is a Harvester? I swear there was an echo in this small hallway. I held the girl tightly to my chest, raised my boot, and stomped the creaking floor with all my weight. The floor gave in easier than I could react to. I fell to the next floor and landed on my side. It hurt, but I've had worse. You know, like being lit ablaze and blown up! (I'm still pretty cross about that.) It took me a second that the image I saw above me wasn't an image. It was a face, or head to be accurate, with no facial features.

It looked like the eyes and mouth had never developed, but the nose was there. It was tall, but so thin I think the girl I held had thicker arms than it. It was hunched over with its neck pressed against the roof I just came through and his arms were about a foot and a half off the floor. It kinda reminded me of the Leviathan. What other monsters of science are down here? Another face came into view, a look that was all too human. The new face was a man with short black hair and skin that was so dark he looked burnt. He looked confused, "Uh, God? I don't think I asked for a Big Daddy." Then he started to smile, "Up you get, kid." The tall snow colored man offered a hand. I would probably drag him down too. I was surprised when I was hauled into the air and set on my feet. He was as strong as I was if not stronger. "Thanks." He seemed confused I could speak, but didn't, or couldn't in his case, make a sound. I also saw a very worn down notepad and pencil hooked onto his belt. I turned to the other man, whose voice was none other than Marcus, "Ask for me and you shall receive me." I gave a small bow. "I actually asked for a crate of whisky, but I suppose a death machine is good too." We shared a laugh. I noticed the sounds of the mob and saw the Big Sisters and the girls trying to catch up. I was never so happy to see those red visors. I put the girl I held back on my shoulders. It's kinda stupid, but I still don't know her name. The exhausted Big Sisters stopped behind Marcus. The one I recognized as Marian came sprinting at me. I turned my back to her and held the kid in my arms tightly so she wouldn't get hurt if Marian was still mad at me. When I realized she wasn't bashing my brains in, I turned back to her. Her visor was green and looking directly at the girl in my arms, "Karin!" So they knew each other? The girl scrambled out of my arms and hugged Marian. Affectionate little kid, isn't she? I waved Marcus over as the girls rejoiced at being reunited.

"So, who's the skeleton?" We both looked at the tall thing, which was trying not to be sucked into the crowd. "He's the old Harvester. The thing I just called you about. Apparently, he is how Rapture gets Little Sisters. He goes to the surface, kidnaps kids, and drags them down here." I could sense the hatred lining Marcus's calm tone. I even wanted to kill him after hearing that. "Lamb fired him after noticing him taking kids back to the surface. She made a new Harvester and tried to have this one killed. He ran and made it into our little set up. We would have killed him if he didn't fix a cut on one of the girl's arms. They took a liking to him for some reason, so we're seeing where this goes. The kids even gave him a name, Grimm." The thing called Grimm noticed our staring and waved. I could see the bones through his skin.

"Are Harvesters always… you know…"

"Yeah, they all have no facial features, snow like skin, bony limbs, and they can teleport short distances like some Splicers can. In a way, you could think of him as your brother."

"I'd rather not. How do I tell the difference if we run across the new Harvester?"

"I think the new guy is shorter, about your height, and I could have sworn he was wearing a formal suit. Black with a white undershirt and a bright red tie."

"Good to know."

"Uh, kid?

"What's up?"

"Brace yourself. 3… 2… 1."

Not a millisecond after he said one, a familiar pair of thin arms wrapped around me and my feet left the ground. Either my back wanted to get aquatinted with the floor or Heather noticed I was back. I looked at what was laying on my chest. Oh yeah, she noticed. Not five seconds behind her was the _dog!_ I didn't even know they were still keeping him. Oh well. Come to think of it, I don't think we ever named him. I vote for Fang after seeing him attack the Leviathan. I turned my attention back to Heather, who was nuzzling my chest like some scare little girl. I knew damn well that she was over twenty, too old to act like this. I tried to tell her that, but my mouth decided to shut down and my hand wrapped around her. Ever watch yourself do something you didn't want to? Surprise. I won't lie, it felt really good to just lay there with her, except for the part where everyone was staring at us. My mouth decided to quit torturing me, "Okay, up we get." I actually lifted us both since she didn't move. I'm not very emotional so what else could I do?

The group was running for a reason. Stopping them is shortening both of our life spans. Heather composed herself and we all started running, most of us with little girls on our backs. It was a good thing I dropped in when I did. (Heh, dropped in… I'll shut up now.) At the end of the hall was a section of flooring that had caved in long ago. Hell, six hours ago I walked up that ramp. Marcus gave orders while we ran, "Grimm, Omega, get rid of it!" What are we, a team? I watched the living snow twig sprint up and start pushing. The rubble was actually moving, but not fast enough. Note to every sane person everywhere: Don't. Piss off. Twig man. I joined him and shoved with everything I had. The rubble moved quicker, but it still took time. A section of the roof came down on us, but we were fine as the rubble collapsed. I turned to Grimm, but he was just getting up. The rubble had knocked him down. As everyone ran passed, I offered him a hand. His slender fingers coiled around my armored ones as he got to his feet. He may not be able to speak, but maybe Marcus can help like he did with me. I could hear something louder than our group coming from behind us. Splicers, don't know how many. They were all shouting, screaming, growling, and laughing.

I saw one with a hole in his head. I turned to Grimm, "Think you can take 'em?" He shook his expressionless head quickly and started to follow the others. I whipped the syringe of magma colored liquid from my belt and stopped him, "Think _we_ can take 'em?" He stared at the syringe… I think. It's hard to tell when I can't see his eyes. He knelt down, grabbed a wet pipe, and nodded to me. I was kinda scared, but I drove the syringe into the port on my left wrist. Not a second after, I dropped and screamed in pain. Not groaned like I usually do, but literally screamed. My mind couldn't focus, I couldn't move, and I couldn't breath. I could hear my heartbeat. I could feel something melting my arm from the inside out and crawling up my arm. I could see a glow coming from _inside_ my suit. INSIDE! I looked down enough so I could see just past the collar and at my chest. My veins, every single one, were glowing bright yet deep orange. The glow was creeping up my chest, across my neck, through my jaw, up my cheeks, and I could feel it enter my eyes. Everywhere I looked, there was a bright orange glow. The pain suddenly cut off. I was left panting and blurry eyed. I got to my feet and readied my drill. A bright glow came from my right side. I looked and saw my drill on fire. Not just the drill, I was entirely on fire and it didn't hurt one bit.

I was an inferno. All that pain, that dishonorable scream, all for a simple veil of fire? I'm angry. Oh look, a mob of Splicers… fun. I noticed Grimm standing in a confused stance. Through the fire and his own veil of taunt white skin, I could see movement where his eyes should be. His skin had grown over them. Enough about us freaks of nature. I turned my attention to the mob that was standing there, staring us down. I heard Marcus shouting, "Dumbass! Those are Titans." I wasn't thinking straight. I turned back to Marcus, "More fun for us, then." I turned back to the mob and my shoulder sizzled a little. A bolt of lightning shot over me and nailed a fat man right in the throat. I turned back to Marcus, "I didn't say I would sit this out, but this would be tough without the three of us." Marcus, I knew he would pull through. Marcus walked casually up to us, his arms blazing blue. Electricity licked the ground and even tore tiles apart. He was stronger than I was, but he was still unable to kill these guys? Or maybe they would surround him. That makes sense. I looked to Grimm, "Twiggy, you go first. Show us what you can do." Grimm gripped the pipe and ran at the mob.

That wouldn't work, they would kill him. I stepped forward, but by the time my foot hit the ground he had vanished. I heard someone in the back of the mob scream and get cut off abruptly. Everyone turned towards it, but Grimm appeared between them and us and grabbed another unsuspecting victim. In a flash he was gone. This guy was a menace… This is fantastic! He appeared again, but a big guy drilled his fist right into Grimm's face. I took that as my signal. I charged into the mess and got mad, real mad. I drilled through all the way to Grimm. Once standing above him, I flung him out of the cluster fuck and started swinging. I lost track of how many fell at forty and I forgot how long I was at it before I fell. My knee's drove harshly into the wood, but the blows kept coming. I could hear electricity in the air, Grimm's teleporting, and something else. I could hear a sharp screech that pierced my skull. It sounded distant and the blows stopped. At some point my inferno had extinguished, leading to the many beatings raining on me. They looked at one another, scared and confused. In a burst of hate, flames exploded out from me, scorching everything within three yards of me. I started flailing and realized I was the only one fighting. Another screech and I held my head. Whoever was making that noise was a real dick. Some of the hoard was running away, others debating if they should kill me first, and a few actually trying. A third screech and all that were left were a big guy and I. I downed him quick and looked around the corpses we made. We definitely made a large hole in that hoard… but I wasn't done yet. A metallic bang sounded and I was flung on to my back. I managed to swat whatever it was off, but it didn't come back. I thought Grimm or Marcus had come to help, but when I looked I saw two Big Sisters fighting.

I could have sworn I knew them. One moved like she was wearing heels and wasn't that good. It was a mystery how I was flung if she did it. The other was a crazy mass of metal limbs. She was scary accurate and agile. She was also in good form, kinda curvy too. My head suddenly hurt. _Oi, keep your eyes on the needles, not her ass!_ Who said that?! Anyway, I wasn't staring! I realized my heart was going mental, I could hear it in my ears. Oh yeah, I could tell by the foggy visor in my helmet that I knew her. The clumsy one finally connected and the agile one went flying. She was strong enough, alright. I didn't notice that I had charged until my hand was around her neck. I tore the helmet off and scanned every feature of her pale face. I didn't know her, go figure. Her eyes were red and she tried to bite me, like she was feral or something. Note; biting flaming metal gauntlets tends to hurt. As she just figured out. She tried to kick me, but she couldn't reach. I'm getting tired of this. My left hand tightened around her neck and pressed her back against my torso. My right reached across her eyes and grabbed the back of her skull. I was still on fire, so she was being scorched this entire time. With a sharp jerk of both arms, a snapping sound echoed as she went limp. I really hope I killed the right one.

I walked up to the other Big Sister. I managed to extinguish myself and offered to help her up. She smacked my hand away and slowly got to her feet. Her eyes locked on my arm and she yanked it towards her, almost making me follow. She stared at my Omega symbol. Her head slowly drifted up to me. I am confuse, I'll admit that. Her hands shot to her helmet and she literally ripped it apart. The two halves clattered to the floor. I had to make sure I was seeing this correctly. Before I could grab my helmet, she shot her hands to the latches and tore it off my head. She was nice enough to leave it in one piece.

Before all this, she was young. About sixteen last time I saw her. She was a cute little girl then, but now she stands here as a gorgeous woman. In this hell, a flower has bloomed. She was hot tempered, iron willed, and caused all this to me. I was never happier to see her. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She bore a mischievous smile I knew well and walked closer. She stood on the tips of her toes, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against mine. My heart was hammering away and I knew she could hear it echo in my metal suit. After three full minutes, she pulled away, "Long time no see, Donavan." She tapped my face a few times and my senses slowly came back. I locked my eyes onto her bright green ones and brushed her faded and tangled red hair out of them. Her tan was faded, but still present.

Jessica.

We heard a cough and turned to see Marcus and Grimm looking uncomfortable. Marcus scratched the back of his head, "So… should we leave you two alone or what?" I heard metal on wood before I could reply; it was the group of Big Sisters I was with. I turned back to Jessica, but she backed away and stood under a narrow hole in the ceiling, "Hate to kiss and run, but, you know. Catch you later." She launched herself through the hole and I didn't hear anything above. She could have been watching me. The Big Sisters charged in ready for a fight, but found they were late. They walked around, prodded bodies, and stared at the Big Sister that tried to kill me, her chin above her own spine. Heather walked to Jessica's helmet pieces, "Donavan, whose helmet is this?"

Oh shit…

End of chapter 5

HITS: Let me know if this wasn't good and I'll redo it. Tell me what you think and REVIEW! I think it was satisfying. Oh and the Harvester Idea is based of the Slender games. Thanks to the bastard who suggested I play that, now I put him in here. I think I put him in pretty seamlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been two whole days since that incident with Jessica. Marcus had told Heather what happened and she royally beat the living shit out of me. I woke up yesterday being dragged around by Grimm. I'd been getting the VIP treatment from all the others since then.

It was lunch when things got worse. It was my turn for my meal, but Heather handed mine to Gina behind me, who almost never showed up for food, ever. I was slightly irritated about this whole cold shoulder thing, but I hid my feelings and smiled at her, "Are we running low on food?"

She didn't even look at me, but had an angry scowl, "No."

I pretended not to hear, "I see, I should go scavenging again soon."

"Go ahead, take as long as you need."

I looked to Jenny, who was limping due to the Big Daddy incident back at Marcus's workshop, "You still have a gun, right?"

"Sure do, shotgun with upgraded clip size."

Whoa, was that a southern accent? Nice, very nice. I thought about that. I do love shotguns. They always give such a satisfying thump and the recoil makes you feel like you're using a weapon of mass destruction. Heather sighed, "If you plan on going, take a decent weapon at least."

"What do you suggest, madam?"

"A revolver or something similar."

"I see. Might you have one I could borrow or know the location of one?"

"Why are you talking all formal?"

"I think a man should apologize and behave appropriately until forgiven, even if he is clueless as to why."

"You have a long way to go."

"Indeed, now about that weaponry. I think I'll just go with my own abilities for now."

"You do that."

I walked off and could feel the others staring at me. I felt like someone taught me about that formal act I put on. Maybe I should just sit and think some time. I felt something nudge my leg. Looking down, I saw Fang.

"And where the hell have you been?" The beagle whined in response.

"Oh don't tell me they left you."

He whined again.

"How about you come with me for a bit?"

He wagged his tail and started to lead the way.

"Hey, slow down. Yeah, I get it, you're faster than the fat man."

He gave a small bark in response. Being a dog, he had a far better sense of smell, making him my little food radar. He was leading me around for a good twenty-seven minutes before I realized where we were.

"Did you seriously lead me to the Sinclair Deluxe?"

I followed Fang inside. I knelt down and looked the beagle in the eye, "Okay, find the biggest stash of food you can."

He barked twice and trotted up the stairs, wagging his tail all the way.

I was about to go up the stairs myself when some Splicer jumped down. It didn't seem to notice me. I'll just mind my own business. I started to walk past, but I stepped on a vase that had fallen to the ground ages ago. It exploded under my weight.

The Splicer looked over to me and jumped onto the ceiling. He was literally clinging to the ceiling. The fucking ceiling! After the shock and awe factor faded, I noticed the hooks in his hands. Oh… that explains it then.

"It's here! The metal bastard has come to take the Lamb!"

Come again? He has a sheep here? Well, if he was raising hell over it I might just claim the spoils when this is over. I could hear metal moving. It wasn't lumped together like when I walk, but it was hundreds of little pieces all moving at the same time. I could feel a fight coming.

My drill was at the ready as the rest of me was engulfed in fire. Speaking of which, isn't it ironic that I was killed by fire and now I'm using it? Go figure.

The man on the ceiling lunged at me, covering three yards, and planted his foot against the side of my head. I had left my helmet at the camp… fuck me. I grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. He hooked a piece of metal on my suit and flung himself out of my grasp and onto the ceiling. He barreled into me, forcing me back a step.

This time I grabbed his neck. He clawed at my hand, but the metal deflected the hooks without trouble. I spread my fingers across the length of his throat and jerked to the side, causing him to emit a sickening snap and go limp. I threw his corps down the hall… where it landed in front of seventeen others.

Feeling a slight dread, I quickly wanted to fight. Something was firing off inside my mind. My thoughts quickly changed from self-preservation to how I would torture and mutilate every single one of them. One thought stood out in particular, one I never thought would come from me.

_I'm going to love this bloodbath._

That thought threw off my guard and left me open to attack, which they used. I barely dodged a hook to the temple, but I could feel blood slowly seeping from the cut on my cheek. You know what? Whatever thought of the bloodbath, go ahead and murder to your heart's content.

_How generous, I accept with pleasure._

Startled by the response that echoed in my head, I realized I was no longer in control of myself. I moved fast, as fast as I did in the Leviathan fight. Everything became a haze of blended colors. I could barely make out that I had wrapped my arm around a Splicer's chest and bent him backward. I sank my drill into his gut.

His screams were short lived as I pulled out more than vital organs. I used the intestines wrapped around my drill as a noose and strangled another. Before he could cut the flesh wrapped around his neck, my drill roared at it tore into another Splicer's neck. The drill tore off the back of the strangled man's skull and most of the brain. One jumped onto my back, but the flames proved too much for him.

His hooks got caught under my neckpiece; he burned to death on my back.

_Four down, thirteen to go._

The voice in my skull kept me up to date with the fight as if I couldn't see for myself. I tore through three more Splicers with a single swing. One hopped onto my front and made a swing for my head. I caught his wrist and bent it until the now broken bones tore through his skin. As he fell to the floor, my foot met him halfway as it connected with another Splicer's groin. I couldn't tell if that killed him, but he was out like a broken light.

I crushed the skull of the one that suffered the groin kick under my foot and slammed another through a wall.

_Nine down, only eight left._

This was getting weirder and weirder. Why was a voice in my head? Why can't I control myself? Why is the blood on my face rather pleasant? One tried to run away, but I caught his arm and swung him full force into a wall. The piece of pipe lodged in his head suggested he was dead. I tore the rest of the pipe out of the wall and swung, knocking one out with a single swing. Maybe it killed him.

Another tried to jump onto me, but I jabbed the pipe into his mid-section. A sharp thwack sounded as a Splicer behind me fell face first to the ground, a crude arrow stick out from the side of his skull. All but one ran.

The crazy bitch swung a wrench at me. I caught it and kicked her in the stomach. Her mask fell off and I froze in place.

_Ah shit…_

Yeah, that sums it up. The face was scarred and missing her left eye, but I knew the stupidly bright purple hair anywhere. Ten years ago, December 26th. That's when I met her.

_No, you knew her for a while before that._

I was too shocked to interrogate a voice in my head. She didn't recognize my face. Why doesn't she recognize me? "Erica…"

She recovered and swung at me, her fist connecting against my face harmlessly. If it did anything, I couldn't feel it. She wasn't forming words, just screaming and growling. She kept punching me, but I couldn't move.

"Erica… Why? Why did you become this… thing?"

_End her. She's already dead, just let her go._

"No… No she isn't gone. She can hear me. She can hear me!"

_No._

"She'll be fine. I just ha-"

_No!_

"I'll remind her about that day, then she'll-"

An aching pain in my skull caused me to drop to my knees and hide my head in my arms.

_I know you feel something for her. You were closer to her than you could ever know. That's why you feel this way. Those feelings, though, are not yours._

"When who's are they? Who would I be for having them? Who are you?!"

_Calm down or that archer will put an arrow in us. They aren't your feelings… they are mine. Please, for my sake, put an end to her._

The voice sounded broken, it was like the voice was crying even though I couldn't detect the usual slur of words that troubled people tend to speak. A fountain of questions erupted in my mind, but as quick as those feelings of pain and desperation came, they vanished. The voice in my head was Donavan Santiago, the man I will never be again.

It felt like half my brain stopped working. It wasn't dead, but cold and inactive. I got to my feet as blood started to flow from my eyes. I pressed my hand to my eyes. No, not blood, they were tears. I was crying and couldn't tell. I really am a monster.

My hands slowly reached out towards her. She kept punching me, ignoring my arms slowly closing around her. I brought her close and hugged her tightly. She started kicking me as hard as she could. I still couldn't feel it. All I knew was that even after all this time, she had a slight scent of perfume. One hand rested on the back of her head while the other rested on the base of her neck. I tightened my grip and she stopped kicking. She was still alive so maybe she was too tired to fight back.

I should make this as quick as I can. My left hand slid to her jaw and my right traveled up to the back of her head.

_Omega?_

I almost did it then and there from shock. I looked up at the unseen voice.

_I… need to do it. Let me take control. I beg you._

I took a breath, "Who was she to you? To us?"

…_Look at her left hand._

I did and froze yet again. It was smudged and filthy, but it was a diamond ring on her finger.

_After school, the plan was she would be my wife. She was so excited that she wore it since I gave it to her, ignoring everything the others said._

It bothered me that I had an alternate personality in my head, yet alone the man I used to be. He was almost married and happy, but then Big Sisters came, carted him off, and made me. I don't think I've hated myself more.

"Do it."

I felt myself grow relaxed, as I no longer had control of my arms. Donavan had control and something changed. He tightened his grip as my eyes narrowed into tear filled slits. With a quick jerk, her neck broke… just as her arms had wrapped around my waist. I didn't know if Donavan knew that part, but I didn't bring it up.

_Please, let's go. I don't want to be here anymore._

I felt my brain go cold as Donavan receded. It clearly wasn't up for debate. I picked up Erica's corpse and carried it to a nearby room. I did for her what I did for Miranda. I tucked her in, gave her a flower, and barricaded the room as I left. Fang and a tall man were waiting for me at the end of the hall.

Fang didn't seem to mind him. The man had a large bow sling across his chest. The two bowstrings were made of a flexible metal cable common in the elevators and the bow itself made of metal framing that was oddly flexible. He fixed me with a gaze that could only be a mix of pity and hate. Despite his hand never leaving the bow and make shift quiver on his thigh, he moved to the side as I passed.

He had brown hair, no mutations, pale skin, and blue eyes. He had a muscular build. That was all I could gather before I left the god damned building. I didn't go far before sliding down the tunnel wall and sitting on the floor. Fang crawled up into my lap and laid down. I leaned my head back against the cold glass and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but the closest I could come was listening to noises and time would pass.

I opened my eyes after four hours and eighteen minutes. I woke Fang and walked back to the camp. It was a hive of activity when I arrived, but it all became a droning sound with no possible meaning. I carried my self into the roughly thrown together barracks and sat down on the bed. People were pestering me, pulling at my arms, even trying to pull me to my feet.

They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't know what it's like having who you were still living inside your head, to know there was something before this that you don't know, and to have just killed who would have been your partner for life. I could feel Donavan wake up.

_Don't let it bother you. I knew this was possible, everyone in Rapture did._

Why? Why is he still here? Everyone won't leave me alone, so I can't ask. So many faces, just leave. Leave me alone. Even I'm not insensitive to ignore that some people need a moment alone. Why can't you bitches get that?! Stop with the questions, just stop. Give me an hour, I'll be okay again.

They won't leave. They just refuse to leave. I'm gonna lose it. Whatever's left of my mind is about to leave me. If I were a mindless shell like all the others, I wouldn't feel this way. I wouldn't feel anything. On the other hand, these people wouldn't have help, they'd have a shell that would sooner kill them than help them. And what about Alexis? I still haven't found her. If this is inevitable, I can at least hold out until I find her.

That's right. Donavan is dead, he just doesn't know it yet. I, however, am well alive. I have my life, my newly formed family, and my goals. I won't let him hold me back. I won't let a life I haven't lived hinder me. First and foremost, I'm gonna kill Gil Alexander before I leave.

If he's already dead… nah, that would be too easy. As we all know, nothing is ever easy. So here's my life goals: 1) Save Heather, Alexis, and Jessica from Rapture. The others are bonus. 2) Kill Gil in the most satisfying way possible. 3) End Rapture.

Yes, when this is all over I plan on making sure I'm the last abomination in this place. Then, I'll blow it to the fucking moon.

Strange, I actually feel tired. Not exhaustion, just really tired. I have to lie down. I kicked my feet up and laid down on the bed. I turned my back to the crowd and closed my eyes, using my hand as a pillow.

As expected, I was unable to sleep, but I had about an hour of peace before something wormed its way under my arm and pressed against me. Looking down, I saw Karin snuggled in right under my forearm. Where was Marian? Did she know where this kid was?

"Sorry Omega, I was suppose to be babysitting. I guess I dozed off."

That voice. I've never heard it before.

"And you are?"

The Big Sister walked around to my front, "I'm Gina. You know, from before?"

I looked up at her. Her brown hair was tied back and her dark skin seemed to shine like she just took a shower.

"All I remember is that hallucination you gave me."

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, "How was I to know you weren't hostile?"

She had a point. They couldn't have known. I think Heather stepped in on a hunch and happened to be right. It was a full three minutes before she knelt down to my level.

"Did something happen? You know, while you were out?"

It couldn't hurt to tell her. I never really see her around camp usually, so I doubt she'd tell anyone. Even if she did, I don't really have much to hide. I looked her right in the eye, "Secret?"

"Secret."

"Okay. I left to give Heather some space. I ran into a group of Splicers. I heard a voice in my head. The guy I used to be."

"You mean your old life?"

"Yeah, Donavan Santiago was still alive in my head. He actually helped me fight, as if he was doing it himself. In the group, I found someone I knew. She was Donavan's future wife, ring and everything. I felt what he felt, all pain and misery."

"So what happened?"

"I let Don do what he had to."

"He killed her?"

"Yes."

Despite my breakdown earlier, I was remarkably holding myself together.

"So Donavan is fully intact? That's more than we usually get."

Wait, what? No, seriously, what did she just say? I sat up, "So it's common?"

She planted her hand on my shoulder and moved onto my bed, "Oh yeah. I had it, Jenny had it worse, Alexis was practically untouched."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Jessica told us that Alexis remembered large bits and pieces. She remembered her school, her friends, her name, and a few other things. What turned Jessica against Alexis was that one day she got confused."

"So much hate over a confusion?"

"It gets worse. She forgot that she was a Little Sister and thought she went home. She actually walked into Jessica's old house. Ryan's goons searched everywhere for her and even Sofia Lamb, the crazy dictator today, pitched in. When they found her, they assumed Jessica's parents kidnapped her and shot them dead right there. Jessica found out later and never forgave her. Then she added something to her story."

"What would that be?"

"She looked us all in the eye and said that she stopped looking for revenge. She said, and I quote, "I don't want to make him mad again." Personally, I think she meant you."

"Thank you Gina. I owe you."

"Yeah… yeah, you do."

She looked at my face like I was purple or something. I raised an eyebrow, "What? Something on my face?"

"No, but I think I can see your iris."

That was weird since our eyes were big orbs of color with no real focus or features.

"No, Nevermind. I was just seeing things."

Okay then. She got up and shoved me back, causing me to flop onto my back. As soon as I sat back up, she was sitting between my legs with her back to me.

"Um…"

"Don't give me any of that. You said you owe me one, I'm calling it in."

"What exactly do y-"

"My neck hurts. I could use a good massage. Remove your gloves, first."

To remove my gloved, I had to remove the whole top half of my suit. Luckily for me, I was wearing one of Marcus's old shirts. She seemed a bit disappointed by that, but you could never tell physically. Her pheromones were almost unreadable. Almost. I could only detect massive changes and disappointment was a faint strand in the air.

"Alright, if you're done messing around, get to work."

I did as instructed and started to work on her shoulders. She was so thin my fingers almost connected around her. That or it could just be my huge hands.

"Come on, put some effort into it. You're not done until I'm satisfied."

There was something sadistic about how she said that. I doubled my effort, using all my fingers. My thumbs went in circles on her back.

"I said massage, not a lullaby."

_I can't take this anymore. Let me do it._

I hadn't noticed Don was awake, but I let him get to work. He quickly undid the latches on the back of her suit.

"What are you doing?!"

I smiled, "I can't work with all that metal in the way, just hold the front up."

Before she could protest, Don used my knuckles and pressed lightly into her shoulders. I then unfolded my hands from fists and used my palm to move the muscle back and forth as well as moving my thumbs in circles, which were now inside the back of her suit. Continuing the circular motion and sufficient force, I moved my thumbs down either side of her spine, my fingers spreading the muscles in her shoulders.

"Mmmm…"

Uh-huh, where's your attitude now?! I smiled at the change in the tide of this battle.

_Oh, I'm not done yet._

I put my wrists on her shoulders and moved them left and right while my middle and index fingers pressed into her neck, working in a scissor motion.

_I can't do much more from this angle, get her to lie down._

I got to my feet and moved the still sleeping Karin to the vacant bed behind me.

"What, done already?"

She was trying to sound hardened, but she was showing cracks. Her voice was a little higher, she was blushing, and she wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Not quite, I need you to lie face down now."

"You want me to lay down? Can zip up my suit now?"

"No, now lay down."

She was suddenly a lot more submissive.

_Omega, call me stupid but I think she likes dominant men._

Yeah, I was getting that feeling myself. How should I go about this? I guess I could just go through with it. I stole control away from Don and knelt down. I pressed my elbow lightly on the left side of her spine right above her waist and slowly moved it up. Then I moved it in a zigzag pattern back down and did the same with the right side. I slid my hand under the mattress and forced it to catch fire.

I held my flaming limb just out of her dazed sight and started heating the mattress. Then I saw it. She gave a sign of weakness. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. I abruptly stopped and fastened her suit back up.

"Wa… wait, that's it? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

I started to hook my suit back together, "Exactly."

She looked at me like she was hurt, "You're the devil, you know that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

One thing's for sure, I did owe her for the information. I plan to pay her back ten fold, so just nine more of those and we're even. I was about to walk away when she grabbed me and spun me towards her, "Not so fast."

"What else is there?"

"A little fish told me that you were a decent kisser."

"Remind me to kill Jessica later."

"Noted, now come here!"

She did the same thing Jessica did. She stood on her toes, pulled me down, and pushed her lips forward right into my hand.

"Ah ah ah. Catch me off guard once, shame on the offender. Catch me off guard twice, kindly bash my head in."

"I, uh, I'm not sure that's how the saying goes."

"Probably not, but if you want something like a kiss that bad you'll have to steal it."

"Oh, so it's a game now?"

"Sure, anything to break the morbid air of Rapture."

"So before the game begins… could I have a hug?"

I smiled. I did owe her for putting my mind at ease and it wasn't like a hug was a death sentence.

_Go ahead. You won't ever get a chance like this again._

I feel like Don was trying to drive a point home or something, but I did as he said and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled me down slightly and whispered in my ear, "I'll get you for messing with me like that."

I smiled and whisper back, "Game on."

Oh, if only I knew what would come next…

**HITS:** So how was it? Unexpected? Crap choice? Interesting? Damn it people tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**HITS: **Right, wrote this at two in the morning and finally got around to putting it up. Let me know if you want it kept or rewritten. I'll go take a nap now.

I wasn't the calmest person in the room. We had run into a group of sane Splicers that Heather knew. I couldn't care less about them except for one of them. The leader of their group kissed heather on sight, right on the lips.

Needless to say a Father's Wrath welled up in my chest at the image that was now burned into my skull. Even though she was old enough to do what ever and she wasn't even my kid, I wanted to pry the two of them apart.

Being in the back of the group, only a few noticed that my hand was on fire. I couldn't repress it. My trembling left hand burned hotter and hotter until the very metal of my suit singed my skin. Even then, I didn't calm down. I couldn't.

After a few seconds, they parted and I could feel my left eye twitching. I was far from calm and some of our own group backed away from me, including Grimm.

'Omega, calm down. Now.'

I felt Don trying to manipulate me, but it was a slight tug compared to the times that I let him take over. I shut him off from my mind. It actually seemed to work, as I couldn't even tell he was there.

Fang started whimpering by my leg. I knelt down and, with my right hand, patted his head. He calmed down quickly. The Splicers mingled with our group. They had five men and two women, none of which I gave a shit about. I of course stayed out of sight. Chances are they killed their fair share of Bid Daddies to survive this long. I hid in the shadows and kept my eyes closed with Fang as a lookout. The dog sat on my lap as he watched everyone. One man caught my attention and it wasn't the leader.

I did open my eyes every now and again, but one man was doing the same as me. He was tall, skinny, and judging from how he was crouched, flexible. He had long black hair that reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. His black clothes added to his hiding place. His skin was about the same as mine. I could see him looking over the area. It dawned on me that he was watching for weaknesses in my group. I kept an eye on him. After a minute of watching him, a sharp scream made me jump. He hasn't even moved and he looked at startled as I did. One woman from their group was looking right at me. Well shit.

I looked to where the man was and he was gone, probably getting a position to jump me. The rest of the group aimed their weapons at me and electricity sparked from the hands of the leader, just like Marcus.

With a sigh, I got up. Fang started barking at them. It took me a second to realize that he was barking at the man, who now had a bead on me with a Spear Launcher. It looked way too heavy for someone so thin, but he handled it like a pro. As Big Sisters moved to intervene, a Spear hit the ground right in front of them.

The man intentionally missed, as he was already reloaded and aiming at them. I held up my hands reluctantly. The leader looked confuse by my action, which most Daddies couldn't do or at least didn't want to. No one fired, probably waiting to see what I would do next.

"Damien, wait!"

Heather ran to the leader. Damien... That name.

'Why does that name sound so familiar?'

I hate to acknowledge him, but even Don knows it. Damien let Heather push the gun down and everyone else did the same. He fixes her with a glare, but she whispered something. He instantly changed his attitude. God I want to kill him!

He looked to the Spear holder in the back, "Axel, come up here." The man with the Spear Launcher obeyed and walked to the front, keeping the weapon on me.

"Axel, put the weapon down. It's Donavan."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you people?"

All the weapons were back up in a second, "He talks?"

The leader looked to the man that spoke, "_It_ talks."

Their weapons went back down and so did my hands. God knows what color my eyes were, but I was still angry with the leader for that past spectacle yet calm enough to avoid my arm catching fire. I took off my helmet and held it under my arm. If I really wanted to, I could kill them all before even Heather could stop me. It was so tempting. I could gut every one of them and decorate my suit in assorted parts. To my own amazement and horror, I thought of Alexis.

I calmed down instantly. The mere thought of her pale skin, soft smile, and raven colored hair made my arms go limp. Just as quick, the thought vanished and I couldn't remember it in the slightest. As if I had imagined such a clear image, which I kinda did, and it had been ripped from my mind.

Now I was back in reality. Damn. Just as Damien opened his mouth and I swore I was going to shove my fist down his throat, Grimm pointed towards the door we had come from. A faint shouting was steadily getting louder. The other group seemed to know what it was as the started making for the door.

I didn't miss a chance like this, "Grimm, you and me can take 'em. Everyone else, get out."

Marcus, who was helping the limping Jenny, moved as he spoke, "What is it? Splicers?"

One of the big men took offence, "Hey! I'm a Splicer!"

I could tell by the sound, but as the first figure became barely visible at the end of the long hall, I knew for certain. They had a kind of movement pattern, a corpse with a purpose. "Titans! Get moving!"

Damien waved for them to follow him, "Follow the king!"

King? Why that little-

"Omega!"

One of the Sisters threw a pistol my way. I caught it. The minute my finger was against the trigger, I started firing at the Titans. Grimm was ready. The minute he saw an end to them, he'd go behind them and work his magic. Damien was waving for his group to follow him. The man with the Spear Launcher, Axel, stayed behind. He started firing spears with godly precision.

"Axel, get back here!"

Axel didn't say anything, he just kept firing. Grimm didn't have a weapon, but from the corner of my eye I could see something black extending from his back, going straight through his white shirt. As the Titans got closer, my pistol hit empty.

There had to be at lease forty still alive and my drill only had so much fuel. Finally, there was an end in sight. Grimm vanished. I couldn't see him, but I could hear the screams he caused. Axel didn't really care, he fired until the quiver on his back was empty. As he fired his last, he threw his weapon and pulled out two cleavers. Every one of his shots hit an enemy, but some took two shots to kill. They didn't even try to surround us. They just charged for us like starving animals. Good, just how I like them.

I readied my drill like a lance and charged forward, impaling three of them. As I threw them off, I stopped to pick up a spear from one of the corpses. As I bent over, Axel vaulted over me, planting one of his cleavers in the skull of an unfortunate Titan. As he spun in a circle to slash those around us, I used my height to shove my new spear into the throat of a Titan behind him.

One managed to climb onto my back, but Axel kicked it off me and took its place. Riding on my back, he jumped up into the air and landed right on the skull of a Titan.

He was a fighter unlike anything I had seen. With a sweep of my arm, I sent some Titans sprawling, but they got up faster than I could knock them down. Yeah, my drill was racking up the body count, but not as fast as Axel. He fought his way back into the circle and got on my back again. He used my back as a vantage point to slash at their heads.

It wasn't long before I was overwhelmed. Axel jumped off me as they pulled me down. They threw me on my back and started beating me with everything they had. They hit with such force that I could feel the bruises forming. Don wasn't active, like he had gone dormant in my head. Someone help me out.

Their fists connected against my helmet, their pipes connected to my stomach, their wrenches beat my legs. Then a curse drifted into my mind.

It was Alexis again, but now she was crying. She had a large gash in her side. I didn't remember this. She never had a gash in her side, I'd remember it clearly. Blood everywhere. She's scared. It's her own blood, there's so much, and she can't get away from it. There's something wrong with her. Her eyes... they're black! Someone is there. Help her. Help her! Stop laughing and fucking help her!

Something snapped in my skull. As flames covered every surface within four yards and my blood boiled to the point I could taste it, I got up. The Titans didn't care at first, but it took its toll right quick. Axel and Grimm were still killing in the back, though I thought Axel was near me, but there were at least fifteen Titans between them and me. I looked through the crowd to see a Titan raise its pipe, ready to strike at... Alexis? Her black eyes locked onto me. That scared look, the kind you can't just pretend you didn't see, the kind you see in nightmares.

Fuck. No.

An inferno would be a sore understatement. I tore through the crowd, drove my drill into his head, and helped Alexis up. I blinked only once, and a stunned Axel took her place. I looked everywhere, but she wasn't there. She was never there. I could have sworn he was near Grimm! And before that, he was practically right behind me. Now is not the time for me to lose my mind.

I swore under my breath as I turned around to fight off the Titans. I started swinging, but then I noticed there weren't anymore. They were all dead, most were charred. What did I see then? We were literally surrounded by them not three seconds ago.

Axel tapped my shoulder and motioned for the door. With a nod, we walked out of the slaughterhouse. As the door opened, a series of shots rang out. I shoved Axel down as all the shots hit me. It was nothing vital, but it stung like a bitch. Someone was still firing. It was Damien.

Heather forced his gun down. He glared, but did nothing else. She walked up to me, "You okay?"

She couldn't see my face. You know, I can remember every time I took my helmet off, but I can never remember putting it back on. Thank god I did though. I was gritting my teeth, and my eyes were probably red. Either from the fight or that bout of rage I had towards Damien, I couldn't tell which. What I did know was that there had been times where I asked if she was okay and she refused to answer. Odd, I suddenly don't feel like answering.

I walked past her, careful not to brush her. In all fairness, I was anything but okay. I could feel bruises forming from the fight and those bullets were sure to leave welts if not actual wounds. I sat on a nearby bench. She took a step towards me, but Damien pulled her aside. He spoke in a hushed tone, but I could take a few guesses as to where the conversation was heading.

After a while, Damien waved everyone over, even me. "Listen up, we know of a Bathysphere in the area. We can take it to the surface. However, I'm the only one who knows where it is. You know what that means. Relax, I have only one condition: your pet Frankenstein stays here."

He was pointing at me. Fang, god knows where he was right now, started growling and a few Big Sisters outright said no, but I knew he wanted me to make the choice. It was actually a no brainer.

"Fine."

Everyone looked at me. I couldn't see many of their faces, but they were probably shocked. I started making my way towards Damien, "I'll stay, but you have to take everyone here. Every. Single. One."

He thought for a moment, but with a smirk he extended his small hand. I grabbed it, trying so very hard not to destroy it. Needless to say, I'd get hell for that. With a smile on his face, he started walking towards a door.

Heather and Marian walked up to me. Heather patted my arm, but I didn't acknowledge it. I was too far-gone in rage. I didn't even know why. Maybe because of the fight, maybe because of Damien, I don't know.

Marian tapped my helmet. I looked at her, "You're not really going to stay here, right?"

I nodded, "I am. I still have some business to finish."

Heather locked her arm tightly with mine and wouldn't let go, "No, you're not staying here. Whatever you need to do down here, it'll die down here. We can live up-"

I tore my arm away and pressed my visor to hers, "If she dies down here, I'm not leaving! She was like a sister to you and you've all forgotten her. I've been dead for ten years, but I'd rather stay dead than leave her here. The same goes for all of you. I'll shove all of you into that Sphere and launch it to the surface without a second thought, none of you are staying here."

Heather grabbed my helmet and pulled, sending me falling onto her. Marian hopped onto my back and held me there with something against the back of my head. Heather tore off my helmet so that I was staring right at her as she removed her own.

"Look at my eyes, Don."

"I'm not Don."

"Look at them. We are monsters, monsters that man created, monsters that man will never understand. We are the same, you, the Little Sisters, and me. The only way we will survive up there is if we stay together. If we leave you down here, we'll lose that one element holding us together."

"You were fine when I showed up."

I tried to get up, but Marian pushed my neck down and swept my hands out from under me, making me land on Heather, who wrapped her arms around my head and held it to her chest. I could hear her faint heartbeat through the suit.

"We stayed together in hopes of achieving what you wanted for us. I held them together with stories about you, then you come back into this hell for us, to escort us out. You are like a Shepherd and we have become your sheep. Without a Shepherd, the sheep will fall pray to the wolves and die out."

"Then find another Shepherd. I'm sure Damien would do it."

Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"He is a tyrant. He has control over his group only because of Axel. He constantly refers to himself as King of the Ruins. He could never lead us out. The group is scared of Axel. Without him, Damien is just a jackass."

"Language."

"Sorry. My joint is that we need you to lead us out. I can't do this forever."

"You're not dying so enough with that. You have done a good job. I'm proud of you. If you need a break, I'll do what I can."

They don't want me leading them around anymore. They want their hero, the one who killed the Leviathan, and the one who best death itself. We need you."

"Ha! Half of you don't know me, the other half don't want to, and I'm pretty sure Marian has a gun held to my head."

Heather glared over my shoulder and the threatening presence vanished, "I can't force you, please think this through. We can find another way out. We don't need his way out. You really can come with us."

My rage was coming back, "You're not listening to me! I'm not leaving until I get her back."

"Then we're not leaving either."

"Wanna bet?"

I was planning to break her legs and throw her in the damn Sphere if she refused to listen. Her grip around my head tightened, "Marian, go tell them that we'll catch up."

Marian hopped off my back and walked on her way without looking back. There was practically nothing holding me to Heather, but now I was faced with a bigger question. Did I really want to get up?

I didn't want to stay near her, but this felt... Nice. This brought back memories of before I died. She was always quiet, shy, and a bit cut off from everyone else, even the other Big Sisters. So much had changed over the years. It's hard to realize that just a few days ago, this place was a luxury and everyone did their own thing. Now, I'm thrown into a world run by the very monsters man had made. It never really hit me until now.

I felt something tug at my eyelids, but refused to let them out. God willing, I'd cry only when I was dying. You know, for the second time. That's another thing. I died. Why am I back? How am I back? I'm not going to pry if no one wants to tell me, but I'm going to use this chance for all its worth. Starting with these people.

With a heavy mind and heavier heart, I slowly lifted myself off Heather. I had to look at her on my way up. While I managed to fight back tears, she didn't. Streams of water flowed down her face. Whether it was the fatherly thing to do or not, I don't know and probably never will. I leaned down, moved a few strands of hair, and quickly kissed her forehead.

"I really am proud of you."

She drew her arms close to her chest, "Mean it?"

I nodded. When I got to my feet, she was smiling. Sure tears were still going, but a smile was progress. I offered to help her up. She accepted it, grabbing my helmet on the way up. When she was to her feet I let go, but she didn't. I let her do as she wanted. We walked at a leisurely pace down to the door, only separating when the door opened. As we walked through, Damien stopped me, "What did you two do?"

Instead of being a nice guy, I pulled a Damien, "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"Kiss my ass, your highness."

That seemed to piss him off more than if I told him what happened. The angrier he was, the happier I seemed. I cracked my neck a few times. The group seemed to be catching their breath. Axel was refusing treatment for his scrapes he got during the fight. Grimm didn't have any wounds and there were no signs of the black things from his back. I probably had my fair share under the suit. Marcus was practically Jenny's aid for walking. Once her leg gets better, he'd be out of a job.

Gina jumped onto my back. I saw her coming, but didn't really mind. She rested her elbows on my head, "So, need anything?"

I didn't tell her about the bruises I could feel. "No, ask Heather."

"She's fine. And before you ask, so's Marian. All that leaves its Y-O-U."

"Look at that, you can spell."

She playfully knocked on my helmet right before she drove her knee into the upper right section of my spine, causing me to freeze in place. Damn her! Thankfully, this locked my knees in place so I wouldn't fall. It would only last a few seconds, but I was at her mercy until then.

She hopped down and ran her index finger along my bottom jaw, "Either come peacefully or I'll drag you there."

That phrase... A destroyed room comes to mind. Images flashed across my eyes. A flipped table, teacups broken on the floor, a shattered window, jagged glass, and a figure lying on a bed.

I shook my head to clear the images.

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

Wait what? What did I say? Gina whipped around me and punched my spine as hard as she could. I practically turned to stone. She pulled me onto my back. Once she had me on my back, she sat cross-legged on my chest and waved towards us, "Take him away, girls!"

I felt hands grab my shoulders. They dragged me across the floor and hauled me onto a stone bench. Apparently, the harder you hit that spot, the longer the effect lasts. I could literally do nothing as they undid the latches on my suit. I couldn't even count on Heather to save me. Hell, she was one of them!

Is it me or is she getting more aggressive? In fact, much more aggressive.

As they exposed my torso to the cold air, I couldn't even shiver. This is ridiculous! I was hoping Don would do something, but he'd been dormant for sometime. I was right about the bruises. They formed as dark purple spots all over. Everyone seemed to stop moving and just try to count how many I had. They even checked my back.

Gina got off me, "And you said you were fine."

There was a mix of hurt and spite in there somewhere.

I couldn't even speak, but I wanted to say I was actually fine. They all seemed to move with less vigor than before. They took a few bottles from a large medical kit. With cotton balls, they applied the freezing fluid to each and every bruise, never going below my waist. Thank god.

My paralysis ended in the middle of their treatment, but I let them finish. They even redressed me. I didn't need that part, but they did it quickly and without hurting me.

After their little patch job, I went looking for Axel. I didn't try to hide how impressed I was. He was a fighter straight out of the books and was down right impressive. I found him trying to get past a bottle of whiskey filled past the label. After his performance, he deserved one.

He heard me coming, casting me a glance before pouring some more. He handed a white glass to me. Oddly, it was a cold glass. Taking light sips, I sat on the ground across from him. I've been going without my helmet more often, but I always keep it with me. He had a bruise on the back of his neck like the one I had on my cheek.

"So... Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

He looked at me, almost like he was trying to see through me. After a few second, he shrugged. He was quiet, almost like Grimm. He had the option, I know that, but he never did. Speaking of Grimm, I could see him across the large room in the corner, watching everyone.

"Grimm! Get your ninja ass over here."

He vanished, reappearing next to me. If I hadn't guessed he would do that, I would have jumped. Axel poured Grimm a white glass as well. Where does he keep getting these glasses? More importantly, how are they so cold? I could actually see the mist on that one. None the less, a cold drink is nice.

We just sat there, only having enough to be satisfied without the buzz. It was interesting to just sit there for a change, but we weren't setting up here. We were catching our breath while Heather and Damien figured out where to go next.

Eventually Jenny and Marcus came over. Jenny was getting better with the quicker healing Big Sisters had. It wasn't instant, but given a few days it could fix most non-mortal wounds. She could use her leg now, but not very long and definitely not to fight. Marcus had become scarce when he and Jenny hooked up.

Yeah, they hooked up the night me and Heather were fighting. What they did was their business so I don't have many details, but they both look happier.

Axel hid his whiskey and we downed ours in one go, hiding the glasses behind us. Marcus waved, "Hey guys."

I waved back, "Hey."

Grimm waved, but Axel stayed neutral. I could see his hand resting on his cleaver. Marcus and Jenny both sat down, "So what's going on over here?"

"Did you miss the part where I got carried off and stripped by Big Sisters?"

"Uh... Yeah, I think I missed that."

"Shame, it was interesting."

"They stripped you why?"

"No reason in particular."

He narrowed his eyes, "Did you-"

"No!"

"Oh, well then what?"

I could have cleared everything up, but not only did I want to see where this went. I was having fun. He hung his head and sighed. I'll leave it to his imagination.

"Alright lovebirds, breaks over."

God, I hate Damien's voice. It was higher than a man's should ever go. I'm guessing because someone already kicked his balls up into his throat.

His group and ours got their gear and started to move out. Damien waited by the door until I passed, "Remember out deal."

Can I please hit him? Just once, hard as I can. He walked off with the most smug grin I had ever seen. I could feel my eye twitching, bad sign. As Grimm, Axel, and myself followed the tail of the group, Grimm raised his middle finger to Damien's back.

After about an hour, he stopped and turned to all of us, "Okay, behind this door is the sphere. Everyone go on in. If you want to say goodbye to your tin man, do it now."

So this was it. They were leaving, finally being safe. I couldn't help the feeling of warmth in my chest. They all came up to me in a single filed line. You'd think I was the president or something. A few I hadn't really met shook my hand and walked off. The Little Sisters grabbed wherever they could and didn't want to let me go.

Then, Heather came up.

"You don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"If there was any truth to that whole Shepherd speech of yours, I have to do this. It's my job to keep you safe."

"Can you guarantee we'll be safe without you?"

"No, but this is the best I can do. Do me a favor and go with them."

"No."

"Heather-"

"No!"

"Look at me. Look right in my eyes."

She did so as I took off my helmet. I gently grabbed her shoulders and got level with her.

"I get it. You've spent years putting this whole family together. Then the final piece shows up and you don't want it to go missing again. You've done my job well while I was gone. It's my turn now. Please, rest. For me."

Her arms coiled around my neck like a Boa. I didn't struggle, wouldn't help if I did.

"Okay... Okay, I'll go, but promise me I'll see you again."

"You know I ca-"

"Promise!"

"... I... Promise."

She must have known. Her grip got tighter. She knew that was one promise I might break. She went to pull away, but I didn't let her, "I don't trust him. The minute Damien does something odd, you find me. Forget everything and everyone, just find me and I'll take care of it."

She nodded, probably trying to keep from crying. Marian was next. "So... I just, you know, wanted to say, well, thanks. For my sister, for helping us so much, and for Miranda. I'm sure she's watching you and smiling."

"More like looking at all of you, but I think you're right."

"And I'm sorry I beat the living shit out of you."

"You know, apology accepted. Try not to cause too much trouble up there, okay kiddo?"

I ruffled her hair. "Don't call me that."

"Fine... Princess."

"I will destroy you and everyone that reminds me of you."

"Alright, sorry. No need for Genocide."

Marcus walked up. "So, where to now?"

"You're going with them, I'm finding Alexis."

"You'll need some help with that one. Besides, I'm not leaving."

"What about Jenny?"

"We talked it over, she's not leaving either."

"And after the speech I have Heather."

"Yeah. Sucks, don't it?"

"Yep."

Grimm stayed right next to me.

"You're not leaving either?"

He shook his head.

Gina walked up, "Hey big guy."

"Oh, hey Gina."

"So, remember that game I started?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, this is my last chance as much as it is yours."

"You know I'm not going to let you."

"Relax, I got Heather's permission."

She what? I looked to Heather. She seemed slightly irked, but she nodded. If she could spew fire like I could, she'd have burned everyone around her. Seeing what I was hoping she would, she turned towards the window.

Gina pulled me down to her level, "C'mere!"

While her approach was violent, she was shy about actually getting what she wanted. Rolling my eyes, I started it with a gentle touch of the lips and slowly progressed until she caught up and even passed me. She quickly sucked out everything I had in my lungs. Her tongue coiled around mine like it was a live serpent. It wasn't something a normal human could do. Then I realized her tongue was also longer than mine. Slightly freaking out, I quickly came to terms with it and even fought back with my own. She was stealing every breath I took. The threat of passing out was ever present.

"Okay, that's enough!"

Gina was yanked away. She had a dazed look on her face and her eyes were... Blue?! Holy hell, her eyes were ice blue! She was smiling ear to ear, "God damn it, that was good."

If I had never been scared before, I was now. I fought hard not to take a step back.

"Down, Gina! Down!"

Heather had Marian and another Big Sister hold her back, "Did we ever tell you about her special ability?"

"Yeah, that experimental plasmid."

"Right, well it causes her to get out of control when she gets too much of a good thing."

"You mean she's-"

"No, but she wants to be. She's actually turned on us a few times. Now that I think about it, you're the only one who actually willingly provided her with what she wanted."

"So how long have you known about this?"

"You know, I completely forgot about it. She hasn't had an episode like this for weeks."

She knew. She probably wanted to use it as payback. I narrowed my eyes at her. Gina was trying to calm herself. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths.

"I think it's safe to say you almost got me killed."

Heather smiled, "No, that wouldn't kill you. I saw how you died last time. You'd be... Alive, I think."

"That's not comforting."

"Neither is someone coming back from the dead, but you're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Okay, fair point."

Gina cleared her throat. Her eyes were a turquoise color and she seemed to regain some composure. "Sorry. I, uh, I kinda lost my head there."

I smiled, "No harm done."

"It was just so, you know, pleasant. You know that feeling when you have something good and you don't want it to leave?"

"You mean like food?"

"Kinda. When I want something, I tend to not want to tear myself away. It was just so... Enticing."

"You know, you did most of the work."

"You weren't paying attention then. You did just as much as I did. I almost thought you were more aggressive than me."

I felt my face heat up. I didn't recall being that active in the kiss. Heather looked angry. Again. She, however, took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Let's go. We have a date with the surface. Gina, could I talk to you for a second?"

They started whispering as they moved towards the door. I made my way to Damien. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No."

"I won't go with you, but I want to watch them leave."

"And I want to plow your girlfriend, but we can't all get what we want. Oh wait, I just might."

I actually felt something snap in my skull. I got angry, but he started laughing, "There he is! There's the thing I want to watch. Get me? I want to watch you whither away as those girls are torn away from you. And I'm the only one who knows the code for the sphere, so you can't risk killing me. In fact, come on everyone! We're leaving."

He shoved me towards the door. I kept repeating my mantra: it's for the girls. That alone kept me from killing him. We entered a large circular room. In a pool of water near the wall sat a Mass Sphere. A special Sphere meant to carry around twenty people.

As Damien said, there was a code lock. He paraded to the front of the group and stopped right in front of the keypad. He turned to me, "You. On you knees."

"You can't be serious."

"Do it."

I did as I was told. My urge to kill was rising.

"Now beg."

"Wha-"

"Beg!"

"Pl... Please take them with you."

"You have to try harder than that."

"I will do whatever you want, just take them with you."

He started clapping, "Good boy. Now, Heather, come here."

Beyond confused, she did so. He pressed a gun into her hands, "Kill him."

She slapped him, hard. He recovered quickly and pressed it towards her again, "Do it or no one leaves alive."

Gina started shouting from the sidelines, "Who do you think you are?!"

Damien held his arms out wide, "I'm king, my lovely little subjects. I own everything now, including you."

A voice as cold as ice, low but louder than theirs, filled the room, "King?"

A metallic thwack was heard, followed by a wet splatter. The sound that followed was a blood filled shriek of pain, a sounds that would make a saint turn sadist. I looked up to see a spear lodged in Damien's shoulder. Axel walked to the front of the crowd, reciting something he had clearly had on his mind for a while.

" You tortured me, you shot me, you mutilated me, and you forced me to work with you. I've watched you do it again and again to everyone here."

He fired another spear into Damien's leg. Damien tried to pull it out, "You can't do this. I'm not supposed to die here. I'm-"

Axel pushed the next spear against his forehead, finger on the trigger, "A king? This is a revolution."

He fired, ending Damien's very short reign of tyranny.

Heather dropped the gun and looked at me, then at Axel, then me again. I nodded. She wrapped her arms around Axel's neck and hugged him close. He looked uncomfortable and awkwardly patted her head.

Gina ran up and kicked Damien's corpse right in the groin, making even me flinch. She sighed, "I'm glad he's dead, but now we can't go anywhere."

Axel pried Heather off of himself and walked to the lock. It was hooked into the hatch. Not even a good shot from a shotgun would blow it off. Axel grabbed the lock. Frost started to crawl its way up the hatch.

We watched in awe as Axel froze and broke the lock off, keypad and all. He had froze it clean through and ripped it off. With a grin, he opened the hatch. He motioned for people to get in. I got to my feet and walked over to him. He gestured for me to get in.

"Thanks, but I can't."

He looked confused, but only for a moment. As everyone got in and began hugging a Little Sister each, promising things they'll do on the surface, I felt my chest get warm at the sight. I didn't want to burst their bubble, but some of them are still teenagers. Those that weren't would have to get jobs. They've known nothing but this their whole life. It'll be hard for them to live up there. You never know, they might become rich, meet a nice guy, be happy. Hell, they might add to the family. Once I get Alexis, god willing, I just might have to visit them.

If I keep watching this, I'm gonna cry. I turned and started walking. About halfway to the door, a thick sheet of ice sealed it. I followed the ice back to Axel. He motioned me forward. I sighed and walked up to him, still on the verge of crying. He didn't look too happy.

"It won't go without some help. Detachment's jammed, but the motor is fine."

I knew what he was getting at, "Alright, get in and I'll get it."

"Not leaving. Come on."

He shut the hatch. I couldn't exactly complain to him, I used most of my debating power getting Heather to go. Speaking of which, I looked inside. I saw both her and Gina clear as day right next to the lever. Heather looked like she was trying to fix it and Gina was glaring at it.

Tearing my gaze away, I asked Axel what we need to do. He pointed to two mechanical latches hooked against the underside of the Sphere, "Need to break those at the same time. On three."

I got to my side and positioned my heel above the latch. It was slightly frozen, but it still held firm. Axel counted down. On three, I braced myself against the Sphere and drove my foot down. I noticed the Sphere leaning towards me as the latch broke. Regaining my footing, I caught the Sphere.

My arms burned as the occupants moved around. I could head Axel stomping on his. Once it gave, the Sphere dragged me down with it. I managed to get my hands out from under it, but I couldn't regain my footing and fell on it. My weight pinned it into the side of the tube. I was able to easily get off the damn thing as we walked around to the front of the Sphere.

As the Sphere slowly started to descend, Heather put her hand on the glass. There we go, I'm about to cry. Where the fuck is my helmet when I need it?

I pressed my hand against the glass right above hers. I watched as Gina pulled the lever and the Sphere started to drop faster. Her hand slid up the glass, trying to stay on mine. Then, it was gone. Half of my job was finished. I looked at Axel, "So where t-"

I followed his eyes down to two heads that were standing between us, still waving at the Sphere.

God. Damn. It.

There stood Gina and Heather. I looked to Axel, "Did you see them get out?"

He shook his head. Gina smiled and raised her hand, "I... May have fooled you both."

"...What?"

"I made you see us, but we were hiding behind the Sphere. We crawled over the top when it dropped."

Her fucking plasmid!

"When did you-"

Heather hid behind Gina, "Remember when I was whispering to her? Yeah, that was when we came up with it."

The bad news is that they are still here. The good news is that I'm not about to cry anymore. In fact, I'm furious.

"Heather... Gina... Why the fuck are you two still here?"

Gina halfheartedly raised her hand, "Would it be better if only I stayed?"

"Ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight-"

"We didn't want to leave you down here! We're not exactly fast in the head, but we're not stupid either. We know you planned on dying down here."

I went silent... Only for a bit though, "Four, three, two, one."

When I hit one, I'M the one who went down. Heather slipped around me and hopped on my back. She actually tried to bring me down on her. As I fought to stay up, Gina tackled me. I slammed into the ground instead of Heather's legs. Her legs wrapped around my chest. Heather held my head to what I assume was her chest and stroked my forehead as Gina started nuzzling my stomach. It was so damn... Comfy!

Yeah, I kept trying to get up, but it was futile. Heather's voice was low and right next to my head, "When this is over, I'll do this again... Without the armor."

I tried to crane my head in a way to look at her, but I saw nothing, "Did you and Gina switch places or something?"

"No. We all wanted something to care for. Did I ever tell you why I had so much time all those years ago?"

"When I was alive last, you were so quiet I thought you were scared of me. So no, we didn't really talk about it."

"Well, we- me, Jessica, and Alexis- were thought as unfit to care for Little Sisters. We were never allowed near them. Even when the city died, they stayed away from us. You, on the other hand, voluntarily get involved with us. If you think we'd give up the one thing we can take care of, you're beyond stupidity."

I looked down to my stomach, where Gina was still rubbing her face with an expression so happy it was terrifying.

"And you? What's your excuse?"

She smiled, "I like the sound of your heartbeat."

"You do realize you're laying on my stomach, right?"

"Yeah, I can hear it even here. If Heather would move her legs I could get a better angle."

Heather's legs shifted only enough for Gina to rest her head on my chest. She stopped her nuzzling tactic and just sat there, listening to my heart, which was going fairly fast.

Axel cleared his throat, "So... We're going now?"

Heather and Gina glared at him, making him shrink back a few feet, "Camp is good too."

We still had our materials and about half of our food as we gave the other half to the ones who left. After a good night of rest, for them anyway, Axel and me were discussing where we could find Alexis. I pointed at the train map, "Here?"

Axel shook his head, "All an amusement park slash intro to the Cult of Ryan. Nothing there."

"Alright, here?"

"No, destroyed. Nothing left to go to."

I was about to point to a place labeled Fontain Futuristics when I found my finger jabbed at an unmarked location, one I didn't even notice.

Axel got close, "Persephone? Thought it wasn't supposed to exist."

"What is it?"

"Correctional Facility. Lamb's territory. Damien got a lot of us killed on her grounds. Heard of a hidden inner part only Daddies can get to. Might be there."

A correctional facility? It's a start. A glance at Axel revealed his approval. He walked off to let the others know. I walked over to the train. It was pretty dusty. The door was sealed from lack of use and the windows were so dusty no one could see through it. I tried to force it open, but it was pretty damn tough.

Something tugged on my leg. I turned around and found a Little Sister of all things, "Now where were you hiding?"

I knelt down and ruffled her hair. She smiled, giggled, and her eyes went black...


End file.
